Paralelo a la Realidad
by WrittingLove
Summary: AU. Annie, Eren, Bertolt, Reiner y Marco han sido llevados a otra realidad sin recordar nada acerca de su mundo. Cuando en esta sangrienta nueva realidad se descubra de que son capaces, sus vidas se veran en peligro. Mientras, en la realidad verdadera, La legion de reconocimieto busca la manera de traer devuelta a las 5 personas más importantes para la humanidad./ T-M depende Cap.
1. Prologo

**DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes de Shingeki No Kyojin me pertenece, todos ellos pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.**

_NOTA DE LA AUTORA: __Este es un Fic experimental, si almeno a una persona le interesa la idea lo continuo. Si no siempre sera un One-Shot -w-_

Por favor dejen Reviews, dando su opinión acerca de la historia :3 se aprecia el Feedback

_DEDICATORIAS: __A mi beta Valerii que me apoyo cuando le hable a las 10 de la mañana sobre la idea y no se enojo de que la despertara -w-_

**ADVERTENCIA:**** Este fic trata sobre un AU paralelo a el Universo SnK, habrá indicios de varias re****laciones. Eren x Annie (Tranquilos, solo dura el primer capitulo xD ) , Berth x Reiner , y Marco x Jean. Si la historia continua habrá Eren x Levi :B**

* * *

Eren abrió los ojos. Sus ropas estaban completamente empapadas. Podía oler la sal en la brisa que suavemente mecía sus desordenados cabellos.

Se batió los ojos que le ardían por el agua salada, podía sentir las olas de agua que golpeaban su costado con suavidad.

Observo su alrededor, no recordaba nada. ¿Que había sucedido?.

Observo los 4 cuerpos que también estaban varados en la arena junto con él, los reconocía , no sabia como pero conocía a cada una de esas personas. Sus nombres eran Reiner , Marco , Bertdhold y Annie.

Suspiro de tristeza y preocupación cuando se percato de la presencia de la chica, no estaba respirando y estaba igual de empapada que todos los demás, con arena en las manos y los ojos cerrados en una expresión de tranquilidad. Como si se fuera a morir.

-No ... - Susurro Eren con preocupación y miedo mientras por instinto acomoda a Annie sobre la arena, sin saber que era lo que estaba haciendo empezó a presionar sus palmas sobre el pecho de Annie e intentando sacar el agua salada de sus pulmones. Eren lo hacia con desesperación , Annie no podía morir, era su Annie . No la recordaba realmente , pero recordaba perfectamente que era ella para él. Después de varios intentos vio como Annie repentinamente abría los ojos y se sentaba, respirando agitadamente y observo a Eren con esos enormes ojos azules que normalmente eran tan fríos y serios ahora miraban a Eren con un brillo de cariño y alivio. Se lanzo a los brazos de Eren entre sollozos, ella no entendía que pasaba. No entendía nada a excepción de una sola cosa, amaba a este chico de Ojos verdes mas que a nada.

Ninguno dijo ni una palabra, simplemente respiraban la sensación de alivio que los recorría. Aunque claro, este sensación no duro mucho tiempo en cuento se percataron que los demás empezaban a levantarse. Tosiendo agua salada e igual de confundidos que Eren y Annie.

El único que no parecía confundido en absoluto era un chico de cabello marrón y pecas en las mejillas, Eren relaciono el rostro del chico con el nombre de Marco. Las sensaciones que tenia hacia ese chico eran de respeto y de amistad.

Se levantaron los dos chicos restantes que estaban tomados de las manos cuando abrieron los ojos, ni si quiera se preocuparon por demás y se envolvieron el uno a el otro en un beso lleno de desesperación y de alivio. Estaban vivos, había escapado a algo malo . Incluso si no lo podían recordar, todos estaban de acuerdo que era algo malo lo que había desencadenado este suceso.

Él único que permaneció callado sin inmutarse era Marco, su mirada se veía perturbada y con miedo. Era el único que recordaba absolutamente todo, y sabia que lo mejor seria que sus amigos no se enteraran en este momento de cual era la historia que los llevo a esta playa. Sin memoria.

Los 5 se levantaron con dificultad, todos aun empapados por el agua salada que los había llevado a esa costa. Todos llevaban ropas parecidas, pantalones blancos, camisas blancas, una especie de arneses que los rodeaban al completo y chaquetas color marrón.

Annie era la única que tenia un símbolo diferente en su chaqueta, pero ninguno parecía saber que significaba cada símbolo.

Marco mantuvo su silencio con seriedad.

Los 5 empezaron a caminar en la dirección que podían ver unos edificios a los lejos, con esperanzas de que alguien los ayudara a entender que era lo que estaba sucediendo y el porque no tenían ningún recuerdo de antes de despertarse en la playa.

Empezaron a caminar, en busca de respuesta.

* * *

Levi estaba perdiendo la cabeza, estaba escoltado a las 5 personas que se vestían de tan extraña manera que habian aparecido de repente en un remolino de relámpagos y lluvia. Cinco personas importantes habían desaparecido justo cuando estas 5 personas habían aparecido. Asustadas y con las ropas mojadas.

Todos perdieron la cabeza, las únicas cinco personas capaces de convertirse en Titanes habían desaparecido a quien sabe donde, y lo único que quedaba en donde se habían ido, eran 5 personas, muy extrañamente vestidas y sin memoria. Al menos eso era lo que ellos decían, pero había un chico que simplemente había permanecido callado, mirando extrañado al igual que las otras 4 personas a el grupo de gente con capas verdes de la Legión de Reconocimiento rodeándolos impactados.

Levi los observaba con cuidado y lleno de ira, se habían llevado a Eren. ¿Porque me interesa ese chico? Se pregunto a si mismo mientras seguía en su caballo, mirando a las 5 personas que simplemente seguían a la escolta que los rodeaban. No se atrevían a levantar la vista, tenían miedo de estar rodeados en la situación tan extraña. Era como si el tiempo hubiera retrocedido y transformado de manera bizarra.

Miro con odio a las personas, ¿Quienes eran? ¿Porque habían aparecido de la nada? . Iba a obtener sus respuestas, eso era seguro.

Rivaille siempre obtenía sus respuestas, incluso si debía sacárselas a estas personas a la fuerza.

Descubriría que había sucedido con todos, descubriría que había sucedido con su Eren.

* * *

N/A: Esta es una historia piloto, no se si les vaya a gustar o... Esperare a ver que pasa. Si al menos una persona responde en los reviejos o en PM seguiré la historia :3 Esta es una historia original hecha por mi.

Agradecería cualquier sugerencia o comentario. -w-


	2. Sangre

**DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes de Shingeki No Kyojin me pertenece, todos ellos pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.**

_NOTA DE LA AUTORA: __Este es un Fic experimental, __el primer capitulo lo publique __ha__ce menos de __un día__ y aunque no recibí ningún feedback a mi me gusta la historia asi que la continuare._

Por favor dejen Reviews, dando su opinión acerca de la historia :3 se aprecia el Feedback

_DEDICATORIAS: __A mi beta Valerii que me apoyo cuando le hable a las 10 de la mañana sobre la idea y no se enojo de que la despertara -w-_

**ADVERTENCIA:**** Este fic trata sobre un AU paralelo a el Universo SnK, habrá indicios de varias re****laciones. Eren x Annie (Tranquilos, solo dura****ra durante los**** primer****os****capítulos**** xD ) , Berth x Reiner , y Marco x Jean. Si la historia continua habrá Eren x Levi :B**

**ATENCION: POSIBLES SPOILERS SI NO HAS LEIDO EL MANGA.**

* * *

******Un año después**

Un año había pasado desde que habían despertado en aquella playa. Un año había pasado y aun seguían sin poder recordar nada.

En un año habían pasado demasiadas cosas para asimilarlas al mismo tiempo. Demasiadas cosas, cosas que Eren aun no podía completamente asimilar. Todo había ocurrido tan rápidamente, sin escrúpulos y con tanta violencia.

Habían permanecido ocultos en las sombras de la inmensa ciudad que habían encontrado. No tenían dinero ni nada que los hiciera valer la pena. Pero ellos los acogieron, fingiendo ser una buenas personas. Fingiendo preocuparse.

Todo había sido una mentira bien elaborada, la mentira que tarde o temprano llevaría a la ruina a los 5 chicos. Antes de que se dieran cuenta, estaban rodeados de gente vestida de color oscuros y siendo apuntados a la cabeza con armas de fuego que se veían muy reales.

Mataron a los mentirosos. Ya no los necesitaban, no después de ayudaran a estas personas a obtener la información que necesitaban acerca de los cinco chicos. Dos tiros a la cabeza fueron los necesarios para acabar la vida de los mentirosos. El color carmesí de su sangre sobre las losas blancas de la cocina. Su sangre haciendo contraste contra sus pálidos rostros sin vida.

Una sonrisa bizarra se poso en la boca de Eren mientra era esposado con brusquedad mientras veía a los dos cuerpos sin vida yacer sin importancia en la blanca cocina. Se alegraba de estas dos personas que los habían engañado fingiendo preocupación hubieran recibido lo que se merecían.

A Eren le hubiera gustado poder haber sido él el que jalaba del gatillo que les quito la vida.

Los cinco fueron llevados a la fuerza con vendas en los ojos y las manos esposadas. Los aventaron a la parte trasera de una camioneta, los aventaron dentro como si no fueran seres humanos. Como si solo fueran sacos de comida.

La rabia invadía a Eren. No entendía porque estaba sucediendo esto. Reiner y Bertolt estaban igual de furiosos que Eren. No paraban de intentar sacarse de la malditas esposas de metal frio . Nadie entendía que era lo que estaba pasando. Pero Marco y Annie seguían completamente callados, sabían que era lo que estaba sucediendo. Y sabían que no seria muy bueno.

Cuando finalmente los habían dejado bajar del carro, no dudaron en arrastrarlos contra su voluntad adentro de un edificio. No importaba cuanto forcejeaban. No se detenían ni por un segundo en prestar atención a las personas que habían secuestrado a la fuerza.

El camino para entrar a el edificio era pedregoso y lleno de tierra. La tierra entraba a la boca de Eren mientras intentaba gritar con todas sus fuerzas que lo dejaran ir. Las piedras lastimaban su rostro y todo su cuerpo era presa del pánico y del dolor. No sabia cuanto tiempo mas seria capaz de aguantar en ese horrible estado.

Cuando finalmente todos lograron entrar a el edificio podía sentir el tremendo olor a desinfectante y blanqueador en su alrededor. Les quitaron las vendas de los ojos y pudo observar lo que lo rodeaba. Sus amigos todos estaban igual de deshechos que él, Reiner tenia un labio sangrando, al parecer al haber intentado atacar a uno de los hombres que los habían retenido el hombre lo pateo en la cara. Bertolt se acurrucaba a un lado de Reiner con los ojos cerrados, su espalda estaba llena de heridas hechas por la pelea que dio antes de ser esposado y por las piedras en el camino.

Annie simplemente tenia la mirada perdida. Sus ojos azules se veían vacíos, como si toda esperanza hubiera abandonado su cuerpo muchos años atrás. Marco simplemente no se veía con dolor ni nada. Estaba herido, pero no mostraba ninguna señal de que tuviera dolor. Su mirada estaba igual de perdida y rota. Como desde que habían llegado. Siempre parecía contradecirse. De lo que decía y de lo que sus ojos daban a mostrar.

Su mirada siempre parecía ausente, como si estuviera en ese lugar pero en realidad no estuviera en la realidad. Como si siempre estuviera pensando en un pasado imposible y en un futuro inalcanzable y sin esperanza.

-¿Son ellos? - Una voz retumbo por la increíblemente blanca habitación que los rodeaba. Estaba impecable. Sin ni una sola mancha en su suelo, paredes y techo de losas de porcelana blanca.

Un hombre apareció a la vita de Eren, vestido de un impecable blanco que casi deslumbraba por la luz que iluminaba la habitación fuertemente. Era un hombre de entre 40 y 50 años, con el cabello color gris metálico y unos ojos completamente negros. Unos ojos que daban escalofríos a Eren. No se veía ni una pizca de compasión en esos ojos.

Eran tan vacíos y tan negros como el infinito mismo.

-Si señor, son los del Paralelo G – Dijo uno e los hombres con armas de fuego a su costado, en su voz se detonaba que le tenia lealtad a el hombre del traje blanco.

Todos sus amigos tenían las miradas bajas o perdidas. Todos menos Eren, que miraba furiosamente a él hombre de traje blanco. Queriendo poder tener una de las escopetas de los hombres que los habían secuestrado y poder matar a todos estos bastardos que los habían aprisionado sin ninguna razón aparente.

El hombre noto la mirada furiosa del chico de ojos verdes y se acerco a él con elegancia y soltura. Como si fuera una situación cualquiera lo que lo rodeaba. Se acerco a Eren y lo miro con superioridad. Escrutando con sus ojos negros a él chico que se veía lleno de rabia y de ira.

Con soltura pateo a Eren en el rostro, lo suficientemente fuerte para manchar sus impecables pantalones blancos y el piso que rodeaba Eren de una pocas gotas de sangre carmesí. El hombre observo disgustado la sangre en su pantalón y dio una mirada de ira a él chico que ahora no tenia las suficientes fuerzas para ponerse derecho enfrente de aquel hombre. De su boca corría sangre.

-Ve lo que has hecho... - dijo el hombre dirigiéndose a Eren y tomándolo por la barbilla, obligandolo a que lo viera al rostro. Vio el rostro del joven, sus ojos llenos de ira y su boca llena de sangre – Ahora tendré que limpiar de nuevo. - dijo el hombre con un tono casual y dejo a Eren libre, no sin antes limpiarse las manos de la sangre del chico.

Se acerco a la chica de cabello rubio y sonrió.

-Ya se con que lo podremos limpiar – dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa y les dio una orden a sus guardias. Una orden lo suficientemente baja para que Eren en su aturdimiento no lograra escuchar. No fue hasta que vio que 3 hombres se acercaban a Annie cuando se percato de como iba a ser esto.

Dos de los hombres tomaron a Annie para que no pudiera moverse. Annie no intento pelear, había perdido toda esperanza en poder seguir y continuar en esta vida. Ya no le veía el sentido a seguir luchando.

El tercer hombre entonces, se acerco a Annie y la miro a los ojos. Esbozo una sonrisa bizarra y pateo a Annie con fuerza en el estomago, haciéndola perder el aire. Una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco veces repitió la misma patada.

Annie tosió algo de sangre, pero no dejaba ver que en realidad sentía un dolor inmenso recorrer su cuerpo. Fue golpeada con la culata de una escopeta en su sien. Cayo al suelo, la sangre la rodeaba, su rostro estaba lleno de sangre y de su boca goteaba un liquido carmesí. Una lagrima recorría su rostro cuando escucho el sonido de un arma siendo cargada por detrás de su cabeza.

Uno de los hombres coloco su bota sobre la cabeza de Annie obligandola a permanecer en el suelo.

Los ojos de Annie observaron su alrededor con vació. Su mirada se cruzo con la de Eren y simplemente le sonrió. Eren estaba al borde de las lagrimas. Reiner y Bertolt habían dejado de observar después de la segunda patada y ahora estaban acurrucados uno con el otro entre lagrimas y sollozos.

Un sonido limpio recorrió la sala. Las lagrimas empezaron a brotar de los ojos de Eren. El cuerpo inerte de Annie aun estaba con los enormes ojos azules abiertos en dirección a Eren. Las lagrimas seguían saliendo de estos . La sangre empezó a crear un charco rojo que se mezclaba con el anteriormente rubio cabello de la chica. Su cara estaba pálida mientras lentamente iba perdiendo sangre.

Un agujero se podía ver claramente que pasada atraves de su cráneo a él suelo. Las losas blancas se volvieron carmesí.

-Llevenselos – dijo el hombre de ojos negros mientras veía con repugnancia el desangramiento de la chica.

Eren tenia la cabeza gacha, no se atrevía a levantar la mirada. No soportaba observar como arrastraban el cuerpo de Annie atraves del piso dejando un rastro de sangre por detrás de ella.

* * *

_******Un año atrás**_

_La corte mantenía el silencio mientras él líder de la Tropa de Exploracion, Erwin Smith, explicaba la extraña situación en que se habían encontrado a los 5 sujetos que estaban a la mitad de la corte. Mirando con rostros asustados e incrédulos la escena que se presentaba frente a ellos. _

_Un gran grupo de gente que los miraban con rabia y con miedo. Nadie lograba entender al completo que era lo que había sucedido en ese busque durante la 60° Expedición de Reconocimiento. Nadie entendía como es que las cinco personas más importantes para la humanidad hubieran desaparecido en cuestión de segundos y que en su lugar habían aparecido 5 personas buenas para nada._

_- En resumen. - Decía Erwin con una voz llena de autoridad y de seguridad, dirigiéndose a toda la Corte Marcial.- Después de haber interrogado a los cinco sujetos, hemos llegado a la conclusión de que, en definitiva. Ninguno de los sujetos cuenta con recuerdos ni conocimientos acerca del porque han aparecido de la nada. Sin embargo, en sus brazos se pueden observar notas distintas en los antebrazos de los sujetos. En general refiriéndose a el grupo de personas como Sujetos de prueba del Paralelo A._

_Todos se quedaron callados, ¿Paralelo A? ._

_-A nuestra especialista en fenómenos y líder de escuadrón. La Doctora Hanji Zoe a pedido el permiso para poder investigar mas a fondo a los sujetos y poder llegar a una conclusión clara de que es lo que a sucedido con los soldados de la Tropa de Exploracion : Eren Jaeger, Marco Bodt , Reiner Braus, Bertolt H. Y Annie Leonhardt, perteneciente a la Policia Militar que por eventos sucedidos previamente a este, había permanecido en circunstancias irregulares. Después de tan solo unos días antes de este incidente, logro salir de su condición para revelarnos de un secreto. Que Marco Bodt seguía vivo y que él junto con el resto de los que han sido secuestrados son capaces de Transformarse en Titanes. Criaturas que con su ayuda, hemos logrado alejar lo mas posible de nuestras murallas._

_Las explicaciones de Erwin continuaron por un rato hasta que el juez finalmente lo interrumpió._

_-Creo que hemos escuchado muy bien la situación Capitán Smith.- Dijo el juez mientras se reacomodaba sus lentes sobre el puente de su nariz . Volteo la cabeza hacia el lado de la Policia Militar - ¿ Alguna objeción acerca de la custodia? . _

_El Capitán de la Policia simplemente negó con la cabeza. Sudoroso y con miedo. Tenia las mismas dudas y miedos que el resto de las personas que estaban en ese momento escuchando el juicio. ¿Como derrotarían a los Titanes sin sus cinco mejores luchadores?._

_Después de una guerra civil, la población de los tres muros habían dejado de lado todos sus problemas sociales y se habían unido finalmente por un solo bien : El poder derrotar d una vez y para siempre a los Titanes. Las lineas que ates dividían económicamente a las poblaciones se habían difuminado, uniendo más a la gente dentro de los muros._

_-Entonces queda decidido – Dijo el juez mientra acomodaba sus mangas- La custodia de los sujetos : August, Carlos , Robin , Adrianne y Aleksei , conforme a sus identificaciones encontradas; sera otorgada a la Tropa de Exploracion comandada por Erwin Smith, Soldado reconocido y ahora, responsable de explicar el suceso .- Dijo dando su veredicto y terminando el juicio. Los cinco sujetos tenían las cabezas bajas, ninguno se atrevía a levantar la mirada._

_Rivaille los miro con repugnancia. Odiaba a las personas que se hacían pasar por débiles. Los odiaba sin saber específicamente el porque._ Sabes porque_. Levi se quito ese pensamiento de la cabeza. Debía concentrarse y dejar de pensar en el mocoso. _

Pero es que por mas que quería, no podía dejar de pensar en Eren.


	3. Sujetos de Prueba

**DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes de Shingeki No Kyojin me pertenece, todos ellos pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.**

_NOTA DE LA AUTORA: __Este es un Fic experimental, __el __segundo capitulo ya esta. Las opiniones y algunos datos que se presentaron en el capitulo pasado son suposiciones o historias y datos basados en suposiciones miás conforme a la historia. _

Por favor dejen Reviews, dando su opinión acerca de la historia :3 se aprecia el Feedback

_DEDICATORIAS: __A __cualquier persona loca que pueda estar leyendo esto _

**ADVERTENCIA:**** Este fic trata sobre un AU paralelo a el Universo SnK, habrá indicios de varias re****laciones. Eren x Annie (Tranquilos, ****en este capitulo ya no existe**** xD ) , Berth x Reiner , y Marco x Jean. Si la historia continua habrá Eren x Levi :B**

**ATENCION: POSIBLES SPOILERS SI NO HAS LEIDO EL MANGA.**

* * *

******En el Presente**

Levi observo a los 5 chicos sentados en una linea enfrente de él. Todos con cabezas bajas, esperando que su comandante les diera sus instrucciones para se día. Los observo con desprecio, por culpa de estas personas sentimientos contradictorios y extraños se habían encontrado dentro de su mente conforme al chiquillo Eren Jaeger. Pero incluso si lograba descifrar al completo que eran estos sentimientos, no había nada por hacer. Por que el maldito Jaeger había desaparecido.

-Él día de hoy estarán bajo el cuidado del Cabo Rivaille y de la Doctora Hanji – Empezó a decir Erwin con firmeza mientras observaba fríamente a los sujetos. Durante este año, desde aquella corte marcial se había tomado muy en serio la situación, porque él al igual que todos querían respuestas lo antes posible.

Todos simplemente asintieron y se levantaron aun con las cabezas bajas. Rara vez era la que los sujetos hablaban o hacían algo interesante. Levi los observo con odio sin cambiar su semblante inexpresivo y serio cuando se dirigió a ellos.

-Oi, Siganme, los llevare con la cuatro ojos.- Dijo Levi sin importarle el si le habían oído o no debido a su súbita orden. Sin embargo los cinco sujetos siguieron a Rivaille sin dudar. Llevaban en este mundo el suficiente tiempo para saber que por su propio bien lo mejor era hacer caso sin rechistar a sus superiores.

Levi empezó a caminar intentando concentrarse acerca de la ruta que estaban siguiendo para llegar a el laboratorio de Hanji, sin embargo, sus pensamientos empezaron a divagar acerca de los cinco chicos que lo seguían.

August, chico de cabello blanco y azul eléctrico. Era él que nunca hablaba y siempre parecía estar en sufrimiento. Como si toda acción diaria le pesara, en el año en que los llevaba observando había notado que en ciertas ocasiones la nariz del chico empezaba a sangrar haciendo un gran contraste del color carmesí de su sangre en contra de su pálida tez. Él chico era mas pálido que la nieve.

Carlos, Cabello color marrón oscuro y ojos color marrón por igual. Tenia un cierto aire de tristeza a su alrededor, al menos uno mayor que él de los demás. Su tez era oscura y sus ojos muy grandes. Este chico si que era un caso, tenia un tipo de desorden mental ya que nunca hablaba y si lo hacia normalmente eran incoherencias que no tenían sentido para nadie quien las escuchaba. Sus ojos siempre estaba muy abiertos y llenos de terror.

Robin , la chica más pequeña del grupo. No tenia mas de 16 años de edad y aun asi sus ojos daban a notar que ella había visto cosas terribles para la corta edad que tenia. Su pelo era completamente negro y sus ojos eran de un color verde grisáceo. No eran verdes esmeralda como los de Eren, que estaban llenos de vida, los ojos de Robin eran como un color verde muerto. Era la única de las chicas que hablaba, era la que más hablaba. Ella les daba a saber las necesidades y comentarios de su grupo a los superiores. Su voz era muy fina, peor no sonaba para nada inocente.

Adrianne, la segunda chica del grupo. Tenia la cabeza rapada y los ojos de un color Gris metálico. No había hablado jamas, no les había dirigido ni una palabra a sus superiores ni a sus supuestos amigos de su grupo. Tenia una actitud de miedo constante y de terror. Todos los de la Legión solían alejarse de la chica. Sus brazos y sus piernas eran muy delgados, se podían ver las marcas de sus huesos en su espalda. Su tez era extremadamente pálida, mas broceada que la de su amigo August pero igual era muy pálida. Cualquiera que intentaba tocarla salida terriblemente herido y asustado.

Finalmente, Aleksei . Un chico de pelo largo de color rubio, ojos color negro . Era el líder del grupo, o al menos eso era lo que parecía. Un chico extremadamente callado, pero sus ojos siempre parecían estar llenos de temor y de tristeza. Como si él supiera algo que nadie más supiera. Raramente hablaba, pero cuando lo hacia era con un tono fuerte y seguro, algo contradictorio debido a su posición frente a otros.

_Tch. _Levi dijo para si mismo mientras faltaban tan solo unos metros para llegar con Hanji. Que grupo más rara había aparecido, todos extraños y en su manera terroríficos. Rivaille no tenia miedo en absoluto pero podía entender perfectamente el porque todos temían de estas 5 personas. Pero al final, para Levi tan solo eran chiquillos de entre 20 y 25 años que habían estado en el lugar incorrecto y en las situaciones incorrectas. Bueno, esas eran las edades aproximadas que les calculaba a todos ademas de la chica Robin.

Salio de sus pensamientos en seco y abrió las grandes puertas de madera. La mujer estaba en medio de la sala, sobre una mesa de madera observando unas cosas con extremada fascinación. En cuanto escucho que la puerta se abrió volteo y dio una gran y algo espeluznante sonrisa a Levi a los chicos.

-¡Enano!- Grito Hanji de alegría mientras se levantaba de golpe y empezó a correr hacia Levi con una sonrisa maníaca. Levi se movió un poco hacia la izquierda justo cuando Hanji hizo el intento de abrazarlo. La mujer hizo un puchero pero luego sonrió de nuevo- Amargado – susurro para luego ver a los chicos que iban entrando uno por uno atraves de las puertas de madera. - August, Carlos , Robin , Adrianne y Aleksei , pasen, bienvenidos chicos- Dijo Hanji con un tono amable mientras los saludaba a todos, limpio con un pañuelo la nariz de August y sonrió a él resto.- Robin , cariño ¿Están listos para las pruebas de hoy?- pregunto Hanji dirigiéndose a la pequeña chica que era la vocera del grupo.

-Si señorita Hanji – dijo la pequeña con su voz fina mientras seguía mirando a él suelo, sin levantar la mirada. Había tomado un paso al frente en cuanto había hablado, y ahora regresaba a su lugar en la fila en la que estaban alineados los cinco sujetos.

-Perfecto – dijo Hanji algo abrumadoramente mientras les señalaba un largo sillón al donde le sala para que los cinco se sentaran mientras ella les hacia las pruebas.

Todos empezaron a caminar, Levi siguió por detrás a él grupo que seguía a la doctora. Rivaille se sintió un poco aburrido. Siempre era la misma rutina en la semana. Todas las veces que tenia que venir con Hanji eran exactamente las mismas preguntas y los cinco chicos siempre respondían de la misma manera.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente para Levi. Las mismas preguntas hechas por Hanji. ¿Saben de donde son? ¿Han logrado recordar algo acerca de sus tatuajes? Y cosas parecidas. Las mismas respuestas que la vez anterior. Todo eran tan malditamente repetitivo que resultaba un poco irónico en el parecer de Rivaille, estos chicos eran tan predecibles. Tan simples y tan transparentes.

No como Eren. Rivaille se sorprendió a si mismo sonriendo con el pensamiento del ojiverde. Su temperamento era tan terriblemente explosivo que aveces hasta resultada entretenido el verlo enojado o furioso. Levi se paro en seco y se puso serio. Tenia que empezar a controlarse, o antes de que lo notara estaría hablando en voz alta o sonriendo en publico.

-¡Cabo Rivaille!

Una voz lo saco de su trance, asustandolo un poco a él y a Hanji. Un chico de cabello rubio en la parte de arriba y una parte oscura rapada por debajo se acercaba jadeante y con una expresión de miedo mientras corría hacia Rivaille y Hanji.

-Jean – Dijo Hanji algo sorprendida y confundida por la repentina aparición del chico- ¿Que sucede Jean? ¿Quien te mando?

Él chico se detuvo frente a ellos con las mejillas sonrojadas por el agotamiento de correr, intento regular su respiración de manera que pudiera comentarles a sus superiores que era lo que había sucedido.

-Oi, Kirstchein, ¿Vas a hablar o solo corriste por idiota? - Dijo Levi algo impaciente.

-El Capitán Erwin me a mandado a informarles a ambos de lo que a sucedido.- Dijo Jean aun algo cansado pero al menos ahora ya estaba hablando.- Uno apareció.

Hanji y Levi se quedaron en seco.

-¿U..Uno apareció? - Pregunto Hanji con un semblante sombrío sobre su rostro. Levi estaba igual de perplejo que la mujer. Esto no era posible.

Rivaille tomo su capa y se dirigió a Hanji.

-Cuida a los mocosos. Te diré luego que fue lo sucedido .- Dijo él mientras empezaba a caminar junto a Jean hacia la puerta. Totalmente incrédulo, todas las personas que se encontraba en él camino al parecer habían escuchado las mismas noticias, porque todos iban rápido , con semblantes igual de sombríos que Hanji. Todos estaban completamente perplejos y aterrados por la situación. Una sensación colectiva que no se había repetido desde que habían luchado esa ultima batalla contra los Titanes hace ya año y medio.

Salieron de los cuarteles de la Legión de Reconocimiento y tomaron un par de caballos. Jean no se atrevía a hablarle a Rivaille, pero le dijo lo suficiente para que Levi supiera que debía seguirlo. Los dos hombres empezaron a galopar hacia una zona dentro del bosque, donde el Capitán de la Legión, Erwin Smith se encontraba parado aun perplejo.

No tomo mas de 10 minutos él que llegaran a el lugar en donde Erwin se encontraba, su semblante no era de miedo, si no más de incertidumbre y curiosidad. No dijo nada, simplemente intercambio una mirada con su segundo a cargo, Rivaille y se movió del camino.

En medio de la llanura en donde se encontraban había un gran agujero rodeado por pasto carbonizado, como si una tormenta eléctrica se hubiera tomado lugar en ese punto exacto.

Habían unos pocos soldados revisando el perímetro de donde estaban. Había dos en el centro de aquel caos. Ambos eran parte del escuadrón de Hanji. Ambos tenían miradas aterradas mientras veían como se acercaba Rivaille. Se movieron del camino lo suficiente para dejar a Rivaille observar que era por lo que todos estaban perdiendo la cabeza.

Antes de finalmente observar que era Levi tuvo durante un segundo la esperanza de que la persona que vería ahí enfrente de él seria un pequeño chico de cabello marrón y ojos verdes. Su decepción fue enorme cuando observo quien era la persona que había regresado.

La chica se encontraba ahí, llena de sangre y echando humo. Estaba regenerándose. Su cabello rubio estaba completamente empapado por el liquido carmesí que salia de su cuerpo. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. Unos ojos color azul celeste, que para Levi eran completamente fríos y vacíos. Sin expresión alguna.

Annie observo a su alrededor aterrada, intento gritar pero no podía, siguió regenerándose mientras los dos soldados practicantes de Hanji empezaron a Examinarla por heridas. No tenia ninguna, la chica se estaba regenerando muy rápidamente.

Los ojos de la chica estaban asustados y confundidos. Se sentía desorientada y no entendía porque estaba rodeada de sangre en una llanura casi completamente quemada.

-Soldado Annie Leonhardt – Dijo Levi saliendo de su shock y dirigiéndose a la chica quien lo observo con miedo.- ¿Te encuentras bien?

-¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Donde están los demás? ¿Donde esta Eren, Reiner, Berth y Marco? Lo ultimo que recuerdo es haber estado con ellos en el bosque y un gran viento rodeándonos . - Dijo Annie hablando rápidamente.

Levi cayo en cuenta, lo ultimo que la chica recordaba eran sus últimos momentos antes de desaparecer.

-¿Donde están? - seguía preguntando la chica mientras los dos soldados la ayudaban a levantarse y empezaban a caminar hacia Erwin quien miraba expectante a Rivaille, esperando que le tuviera alguna noticia por la breve charla que vio había sostenido con la rubio.

Rivaille negó y empezó a subirse a su caballo. Nada estaba bien. Annie no recordaba nada acerca del año que habían pasado desaparecidos, y ahora lo único que tenían en manos eran mas dudas sin responder.

_Eren._ Susurro Levi para si mismo mientras empezaba a cabalgar hacia el castillo de la Legión. _Te encontrare, lo juro. Te encontrare._

* * *

**__****N/A: Perdon por la atualizacion tan tarde, pero no habia tenido tiempo de escribir. Bueno, aqui esta -w- . Muchas dudas, pero se iran resolviendo poco a poco, tengo muchas cosas planeadas para este fic :B**


	4. Concreto Blanco

**DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes de Shingeki No Kyojin me pertenece, todos ellos pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.**

_NOTA DE LA AUTORA: __Este es un Fic experimental, __el __tercer__ capitulo ya esta. Las opiniones y algunos datos que se presentaron en el capitulo pasado son suposiciones o historias y datos basados en suposiciones miás conforme a la historia. _

Por favor dejen Reviews, dando su opinión acerca de la historia :3 se aprecia el Feedback

_DEDICATORIAS: __A __cualquier persona loca que pueda estar leyendo esto _

**ADVERTENCIA:**** Este fic trata sobre un AU paralelo a el Universo SnK, habrá indicios de varias re****laciones. ****Eren x Levi ****, Berth x Reiner , y Marco x Jean. **

**ATENCION: POSIBLES SPOILERS SI NO HAS LEIDO EL MANGA.**

* * *

******En el Presente**

_La imagen borrosa volaba por su mente, se sentía desorientado y sin saber donde era que estaba. ¿Estaba soñando? . Los arboles lo rodeaban y una suave brisa tomaba lugar en ese momento, meciendo las hojas de los arboles suavemente sobre la cabeza de Eren. El cielo empezaba a tornarse anaranjado debido a la puesta del sol que se veía en el horizonte. Todo era tan pacifico._

_Sin embargo un sentimiento aquejaba el pecho del chico. Dificultándole la respiración. Podía sentir como el aire poco a poco se iba yendo de sus pulmones. Se agarro fuertemente del césped que le rodeaba mientras abría mucho los ojos. Estaba empezando a desmayarse por la falta de aire en sus pulmones. La visión del bosque a su alrededor empezó a difuminarse con otras escenas mucho mas terroríficas, sangre por todos lados; gente muriendo a su alrededor; el horrible sonido de el metal cortando la carne de algo y el tenebroso rugido de una bestia enorme que le observaba con ojos verdes. Las visiones se detuvieron y por un segundo Eren pudo observar el bosque pacifico nuevamente. Pudo sentir un charco de sangre a su alrededor y finalmente vio la realidad. _

_No estaba en un bosque, Eren se encontraba en medio de un charco de sangre. Tenia puesta ropa que resultaba muy bizarra y podía sentir el calor de un incendio cerca de donde se encontraba. El miedo invadió su cuerpo, mas sin embargo no se pudo mover ni un centímetro. La pesadez no lo dejaba moverse ni hacer ningún ruido, con sus ojos verdes empezó a observar las llamas que rápidamente se exparcian en el espacio en donde estaba. La visión empezó a desvanecerse , durante los últimos segundo de esta Eren pudo deslumbrar una silueta saliendo de las llamas, como si estuviera volando. Estaba yendo en su dirección y Eren pudo observar durante un segundo como la capa verde de la persona estaba flotando en el aire mientras se dirigía a en donde Eren se encontraba._

_-Maldita sea Eren, ¿acaso siempre debo salvarte? _

* * *

Eren se paro de golpe solamente para sentir el dolor de las cadenas que lo mantenían unido a la pared de concreto color blanco perla. Estaba sudoroso y con la respiración agitada, podía todavía sentir el calor de las llamas a su alrededor y la seria y fuerte voz que había hablado para despertarlo. Todavía podía jurar que estaba soñando, pero él sabia que estar en ese sueño lleno de llamas y sangre seria mucho mejor que estar en el lugar en donde se encontraba en ese momento.

Observo con detenimiento su alrededor y la ira volvió a su mente. Ahí estaban, encadenados al igual que Eren. Berth y Reiner estaban acurrucados de alguna manera el uno con él otro. Marco estaba acostado en la esquina con los ojos abiertos y la expresión vaciá y desesperanzada. Pareció no haber notado la repentina reacción de Eren al haber despertado, ya que nunca quito la mirada de un punto fijo en la habitación que observaba como si algo maravilloso fuera a suceder por simplemente observar ese punto fijo.

El cuarto estaba hecho completamente de concreto pintado de un color blanco perla que antes seguramente había estado impecable, pero la suciedad de los cuerpos de los prisioneros, la sangre que llevaban con ellos habían ido ensuciando el piso y las paredes a las que estaban encadenados cada vez más conforme pasaban los días. Había pasado una semana desde que habían sido llevados a la fuerza a ese horrible y extraño lugar. Había pasado una semana desde que habían asesinado a Annie, y aun asi el recuerdo de la ejecución seguía fresco en la memoria del ojiverde.

Sintió como se oprimía su pecho por alguna razón desconocida y repentinamente se sintió vació. Como si algo que tenia le hubiera sido arrebatado sin su conocimiento de que cosa ni el porque.

Eren se sentía completamente indefenso y pequeño al no poder hacer nada para defenderse de todas las cosas malas que le estaban sucediendo a él y a los demás. Se sentía impotente cada vez que recordaba la sangre carmesí haciendo contraste con esos impecables pantalones blancos. Se sentía indefenso cada vez que los hombres de armas venían y los golpeaban a los cuatro hasta dejarlos inconscientes.

Se dejo caer sobre su propio peso en contra del piso que lo rodeaba. Las lagrimas empezaron a amenazarlo con su salida. Los sollozos salieron de su garganta sin el permiso de su orgullo. En cuestión de segundos Eren se encontraba llorando en silencio en el suelo, con las manos encadenadas por detrás de su espalda y fijadas en la pared blanca, limitando los movimientos que Eren podía hacer. SU rostro rápidamente empezó a mojarse por sus lagrimas. La suciedad y polvo que estaban en su cara se fueron corriendo dejando marcas extrañas en la piel de el chico.

Marco noto la actitud de Eren, mas sin embargo no podía abandonar sus pensamientos. Sus recuerdos eran tan vividamente y hermosamente horribles. Podía recordar perfectamente quienes eran él y sus amigos. Pero jamas se los había dicho, jamas se los diría amenos que uno de ellos también recordara algo y preguntara.

Él podía recordar ese hermoso y suave cabello rubio por debajo de sus manos. Esa suave y dulce risa que derretía su cuerpo al completa con tan solo recordarlo. Lo tenia que recordar, esa persona dentro de sus recuerdos era lo único que aun lo mantenía cuerdo apesar de la cruel naturaleza del mundo en donde estaban ahora. Todo en sus recuerdos parecía tan irreal y hermoso.

_Jean._ Susurraba para sí mismo Marco mientras seguía mirando un punto fijo en la pared, estaba divagando nuevamente acerca de aquel chico que parecía hermoso en sus recuerdos, que parecía amarlo con locura de la misma manera que Marco recordaba amarlo dentro de sus pensamientos. Más sin embargo no había ningún rubio de rostro amable y hermoso a su lado.

_No había ningún Jean a su lado. _

En ciertas ocasiones Marco creía que estaba perdiendo la cabeza, que todos los supuestos recuerdos que tenia acerca de otro mundo eran simplemente alucinaciones que su subconsciente había creado para llenar la memoria del chico con pecas. Pero luego esa duda que lo atormentaba se alejaba inmediatamente, una parte de él sabia que todo lo que recordaba era real y eso era lo que más le aterraba. Le daba miedo el tan solo pensar en lo que sus amigos y él eran capaces de hacer en aquel otro mundo lleno de bestias gigantes que atormentaban a la raza humana. Le aterraba el simple hecho de pensar en que era muy probable que jamas regresaran a ese mundo, a él mundo donde su Jean lo estaba esperando.

-Muy bien ratas, hora de que vean su salida de aquí.- Una estruendosa voz saco a los cuatro de sus propios pensamientos de dolor mientras observaban como la puerta principal hechos de metal empezaba a abrirse, dejando entrar la luz a borbollonees. Marco se quedo ciego durante un segundo mientras se acostumbraba a la repentina y brillante luz que entraba por la puerta abierta en donde uno de los hombres con armas los observaba con cansancio y con unas llaves en sus manos.

Él hombre se acerco a Reiner y le quito las cadenas de las manos no sin antes golpearlo un poco para asegurarse que él chico no fuera a hacer nada estúpido. Reiner simplemente miraba perplejo a el hombre armado y se comportaba dócilmente, no tenia las fuerzas necesarias para levantarse, asi que él hombre armado lo recargo sobre su hombro y se lo llevo atraves de la puerta. Sin decir absolutamente nada.

Regreso a los minutos y repitió el mismo proceso con Berth. Él chico de cabello oscuro miraba con terror y preocupación a él hombre mientras lo seguía, Marco sabia que estaba preocupado por su pareja Reiner. El hombre también se llevo al muchacho sin decir ni una palabra a los perplejos y confundidos Marco y Eren que se miraban entre ellos con expresiones llenas de terror y confusión.

Él hombre regreso nuevamente y se llevo a Eren en las mismas circunstancias que a los otros dos. Dejando a Marco completamente solo en la ahora vaciá habitación. El pánico comenzó a crecer dentro del pecho del chico. Tenia miedo y pánico. Era todo lo que sentía en ese momento.

Él hombre finalmente regreso y desencadeno a Marco y lo cargo con una extraña gentileza, como sin querer las timarlo. Algo que resultaba algo irónico teniendo en cuenta la situación en que se encontraban.

Lo llevo atraves de la puerta y empezó a caminar por un pasillo igual de blanco que un papel. Las paredes y el suelo estaban deslumbrantes y sin manchas, como si alguien los puliera todos los días sin falta y con esmero.

Finalmente el hombre se detuvo en una puerta color negro azabache y la abrió con cuidado, dentro Marco vio algo que creyó jamas volvería a ver en su vida. Dentro había una mesa llena de comida, había una cama perfectamente hecha que parecía una nube bajada del cielo a parecer de Marco. Había también otra puerta del mismo color azabache en el otro lado de la habitación.

Marco dejo escapar un sollozo, se sentía completamente aliviado y confundido al mismo tiempo. No entendía que era lo que estaba sucediendo en este lugar. Primero los habían golpeado y maltratado hasta traumatismos al completo para luego simplemente cuidarlos con lujos y comida.

El hombre dejo con cuidado a Marco sobre la suave cama que tenia un edredón esponjoso de color amarillo pastel, al igual que varias cosas dentro de la habitación. El hombre simplemente se aseguro de que Marco estuviera bien colocado en la cama y con un gesto cariñoso acomodo un mechón de cabello que estaba sobre la sucia frente de Marco.

Luego del extraño gesto se dirigió a salida sin decir palabra y cerro la puerta con seguro, como para asegurarse que él chico con pecas no saliera de la habitación. El cansancio y la confusión invadían su mente. Marco simplemente cerro sus ojos, no podía estar ni un segundo más despierto. La comodidad de su suave cama y el aroma a lavanda de las cobijas de alguna manera le recordaron a cierto chico rubio y no pudo evitar sonreír mientras cerraba sus ojos.

-Jean, te encontrare.- Dijo Marco somnoliento justo antes de dormir como no lo había hecho en meses.

* * *

-Señor, los sujetos de prueba han sido llevados a sus habitaciones- Dijo el hombre armado con las mejillas sonrojadas mientras se dirigía a él hombre vestido de blanco sentado de un escritorio perfectamente ordenado.

-Denles un día de descanso.- Dijo el hombre de blanco dirigiéndose a su comandante- El día de mañana empezaran a poner en acción la fase 2 del plan, ¿Entendido?

El comandante simplemente asintió y salio de la oficina, tenia que comentar esas ordenes a sus subordinas. Solo que había una cosa que no entendía acerca del plan de su jefe, y esa cosa era él porque el plan involucraba sangre y a estos chicos del Paralelo G. Lo iba a averiguar y destruiría a el bastardo. Tomo una insignia que escondía en su bolsillo trasero y la palpo, sintiendo el suave pedazo de tela por debajo de sus dedos, creando la perfecta imagen que él sabia había debajo.

Su insignia de la Legión de Reconocimiento. _Iba a regresar, y haría pagar a todos estos bastardos que lo habían separado de su hijo._

* * *

******N/A: Espero les guste el capitulo de hoy :B , y por favor dejen Reviews si les gusta xD , Reviews o PM lo que sea. Los amo (se aleja y desaparece en una nube de humo)**


	5. Marco

**DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes de Shingeki No Kyojin me pertenece, todos ellos pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.**

_NOTA DE LA AUTORA: __Este es un Fic experimental, __el cuarto capitulo__ ya esta. Las opiniones y algunos datos que se presentaron en __los capítulos__ pasado__s__ son suposiciones o historias y datos basados en suposiciones miás conforme a la historia. _

_También lamento la demora pero estuve trabajando en OC para una historia :D_

Por favor dejen Reviews, dando su opinión acerca de la historia :3 se aprecia el Feedback

_DEDICATORIAS: __A __cualquier persona loca que pueda estar leyendo esto _

**ADVERTENCIA:**** Este fic trata sobre un AU paralelo a el Universo SnK, habrá indicios de varias re****laciones. ****Eren x Levi ****, Berth x Reiner , y Marco x Jean. **

**ATENCION: POSIBLES SPOILERS SI NO HAS LEIDO EL MANGA.**

** JeanMarco en este cap , asi que quedan advertidos. ****Hay etto... va a haber un poco de acción JeanMarco -w- nada ****muy MUY ****explicito pero... quedan advertidos xD *****Si es medio explicito xD * y de una vez les digo que en mi headcanon Marco es el seme en cosas de la intimidad, y Jean es el seme solo en apariencias. Ewe**

**a a quien quiero engañar ... EXPLICITO, YAOI HARD SEMI EXPLICITO (?**

* * *

******En el Presente**

Jean observaba la distancia desde su habitación en los Cuarteles Generales de la Legión. El sol empezaba a bajar por el horizonte, dándole a el triste cielo un tono rosáceo dorado. Jean se sentí más solo que nunca.

Un año había pasado desde que había desaparecido la persona más importante de su vida, un año en el que había tenido que mantener oculto de los demás la inmensa tristeza que crecía cada vez que despertaba solo y con frio en su solitaria recamara.

Jean se coloco en la cornisa de la ventana que le permitía estar en la ventana pero no caer, rodeo sus piernas con sus brazos mientras ocultaba su cabeza entre los mismos, intentando escapar de la horrible realidad en la que se encontraba, sin Marco.

Cuando había escuchado la noticia de que uno había regresado, ilusamente se permitió a si mismo el sostener la esperanza de que la persona que vería entre tanto alboroto fuera cierto joven chico con el cabello oscuro, con una sonrisa en el rostro al verlo y las mejillas pecosas sonrojadas al ver a Jean.

Sus esperanzas fueron destruidas en cuanto no vio a ningún chico, si no a cierta rubia que ahora Jean odiaba un poco por haber sido ella la que regreso y no su querido Marco.

Los ojos ocultos entre los brazos de Jean empezaron a sollozar en silencio, las lagrimas empezaron a correr por su rostro mientras Jean podía sentir como su corazón parecía derrumbarse poco a poco.

-Marco...- susurro Jean con una voz congestionada por el llanto, una voz llena de tristeza y de soledad. - Por favor, regresa Marco. Te necesito.

* * *

**En el pasado**

_La joven chica de cabello rubio observaba a las personas que la rodeaban con asombro. Annie había finalmente salido del cristal en el que se había encerrado a si misma hace tiempo atrás. Los soldados de la Legión la rodeaban, apuntando sus espadas hacia la chica; sus rostros estaban confundidos y llenos de terror al ver a la chica que estaban vigilando derrepente moverse._

_-Manden a llamar a el Capitán Erwin, a el Cabo Rivaille y a la Dr. Hanji- dijo uno de los soldados a otro mientras no quitaba la vista a la chica._

_El otro soldado rápidamente empezó a correr escaleras arriba para encontrar rápidamente a las personas que se le habían indicado. La primera persona con la que se encontró fue el Cabo Rivaille._

_-Cabo Rivaille, la chica Titan a despertado!- dijo el soldado y con mucho asombro, al decir esas palabras, ese soldado vio algo que creyó que jamas en su vida vería: vio un gran expresión de asombro en los ojos de su superior que rápidamente empezó a correr hacia la dirección en donde Levi sabia que la chica Leonhardt._

_Al llegar lo único que pudo ver era que la chica estaba tranquilamente sentada en donde anteriormente se encontraba amarrada en su forma de cristal._

_La chica no pierde el tiempo y en cuento ve a el soldado Rivaille dice sin rodeas y al punto._

_-No conozco el origen de las transformaciones, yo simplemente me entere de mi condición hace tres años por parte de Reiner y Bertholtd. Existen un alrededor de seis personas en mi conocimiento que cuentan con el poder de transformación por alguna razón que repito, desconozco a el completo._

_-¿Quienes? - pregunto Rivaille con su tono de seriedad y el semblante inexpresivo, ya no sentía ninguna sorpresa por lo que decía la chica. Algunas de las cosas que había dicho la Legión las habían descubierto durante el lapso de un año que paso desde la pelea de Eren con Annie hasta el día presente._

_-Reiner Braus , Bertholtd Fubar , Ymir , Eren Jaeger, Marco Bodt y yo misma, Annie Leonhardt. - Dijo la chica con un semblante inexpresivo. Como esperando a que la liberaran de las ataduras que aun la mantenían inmovilizado dentro de su pequeña celda._

_-Liberenla- Una voz resonó por el oscuro lugar en donde se encontraban. Un hombre muy alto y con el pelo rubio, el Capitán Erwin Smith había entrado a la habitación con el ceño fruncido mientras escrutaba con la mirada a la chica. _

_Las cadenas que la mantenían quieta fueron liberadas y la chica se movió con una sonrisa en el rostro por la nueva sensación de libertad. La puerta de la celda se abrió, mas sin embargo los soldados que la habían estado vigilando no bajan su guardia, esperando que la chica en cualquier momento intentara escapar._

_-¿Donde esta Eren? - pregunto la chica con un tono amenazante dirigiéndose a Erwin._

_Rivaille estaba punto de darle una reprimenda a la chica por hablarle de tan irrespetuosa manera a su mayor cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro, deteniendole de hacer algo totalmente estúpido. Pudo ver que la mano en su hombro era la mano de su Comandante Erwin, el cual le señalo a cierto chico de ojos verdes que iba llegando a la habitación a un lado de Hanji._

_Un silencio incomodo se prolongo por la habitación mientras los ojos azules se cruzaban con unos ojos color verde esmeralda. _

_-Eren...- susurro la chica en un suspiro de alivio y antes de que Rivaille lo notara, ambos chicos se envolvían el uno a el otro en un abrazo de alivio. Ambos finalmente podrían hablar de todo lo que Annie había querido evitar hablar en cuento se protegió a si misma en el cristal._

_Rivaille se sintió un poco molesto por la escena, no entendía el porque se molestaba con la situación. No tenia ningún sentido._

_En cuanto ambos chicos se separaron rápidamente Eren se coloco aun lado de su superior Rivaille y se quedo callado sin moverse de su lugar en muestra de respeto a Levi mientras tenia la cabeza baja._

_-Mencionaste a un chico llamado Marco Bodt – señalo Erwin a la chica mientras caminaba alrededor de ella con una mirada sospechosa- Pero de acuerdo a los registros de Hanji, el chico murió durante la Batalla de Trost._

_Rivaille observo de reojo la reacción de su subordinado, estaba tentó a las palabras que Erwin decía. Esto le parecía algo extraño, ya que Jaeger no le era conocido por ser una persona que presta atención a lo que sus superiores dicen. ¿Porque derrepente le parecía tan importante este chico Bodt a Eren? _

_Rivaille se detuvo a si mismo y se castigo mentalmente por no estar prestando atención a la conversación y por dejarse llevar por pensamientos que no tenían nada que ver con la situación._

_-Marco esta escondido en el bosque cercano a este mismo lugar.- Dijo Annie sin quitar la vista de Eren, causando una sensación incomodo dentro de Rivaille que instintivamente llevo su mano a donde estaban sus espadas, listo para pelear si es que la chica intentara algo._

_Las horas habían pasado hasta que finalmente lograron localizar a el joven Marco Bodt que parecía finalmente aliviado de que lo hubieran encontrado. Marco ya se había cansado de tener que esconderse para poder seguir con el plan que ya tenia mucho tiempo desarrollándose._

_Finalmente se habían dado por vencidos. Tanto él como Reiner y los demás. Su plan había fallado tremendamente ante las habilidades de la Legión de Reconocimiento. Su plan había fracasado permanentemente en el momento en que la Legión fue capaz de cerrar la brecha en el muro María dando fin a la invasión de los Titanes a territorios de la humanidad._

_El chico pecoso era escoltado por unos soldados cuando vio la entrada de los Cuarteles Generales de la Legión de Reconocimiento. Marco por un momento deseo no haber tenido que fingir su muerte para poder haberse único a la Policia Militar junto con Jean._

_Jean._

_Pensó Marco con una sonrisa dibujándose en su rostro, hace mucho tiempo que no había visto a aquel chico que le había robado el corazón desde la primera vez que se conocieron. Apesar de la temperamental actitud del rubio, Marco sabia que había caído perdidamente por el mismo desde aquella conversación en la Batalla de Trost. Marco alejo los pensamientos del chico rubio de su mente mientras podía sentir como sus mejillas empezaban a colorearse de un rosáceo que hacia resaltar mas de lo normal sus pecas._

_-Marco._

_Pudo escuchar la voz que decía su nombre con un tono de asombro y de esperanza. Marco levanto la vista y no podía creer que era lo que estaba viendo. Ahí estaba él, con la chaqueta de la Legión de Reconocimiento, corriendo hacia él con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y lagrimas empezando a amenazar su rostro con las lagrimas._

_Jean envolvió a Marco con un abrazo lleno de alivio y de felicidad mientras hablaba muy rápidamente, diciéndole a Marco lo mucho que había sufrido durante la supuesta muerte de Marco. Jean cerro los ojos con fuerza mientras empezaba a lagrimear por el hombro de Marco mientras no lo soltaba de su extenuante abrazo que hacia sonrojar a el joven Marco que con sus brazos rodeaba la cintura de Jean, Marco también cerro los ojos mientras enterraba su rostro en el cuello del rubio. Las lagrimas también empezaron a salir de sus ojos. Inhalo el aroma de Jean como intentando impregnarlo en su memoria. El chico rubio siempre olía a una extraña mezcla entre sudor, heno para caballos y un dulce toque de aroma de Manzana. _

_Marco sonrió mientras intentaba calmar a su amigo que lloraba inconsolable relatando lo mas que se había sentido durante ese año sin Marco. Ambos chicos se miraron a los ojos y no hubo marcha atrás._

_No importo que todos los de los alrededores los estuvieran observando asombrados y confundidos. No importaba nada para esos dos chicos que ahora se estaban besando._

_Jean se había acercado peligrosamente a la boca de Marco, sus ojos nunca dejaron de mirar a los del chico pecoso en ningún momento. Jean quería recordar las suaves sombras que se formaban en sus ojos por la luz, quería recordar la manera en que Marco parecía respirar agitadamente por la cercanía de Jean. Quería recordar a Marco por siempre. Sin importarle si los demás les parecía incorrecto._

_Marco simplemente se quedo quieto, respirando con dificultad y con la mejillas color rojo por la vergüenza y otras sensaciones invadían su cuerpo por la repentina forma en que Jean se había acercado a él. Estaban prácticamente respirándose el uno a el otro cuando el rubio finalmente decidió tomar cartas en el asunto y beso a Marco con inseguridad pero con cariño._

_Los dos chicos unidos ahora por un inseguro y tembloroso beso rápidamente fueron ganando la confianza en si mismos para empezar a besarse apasionadamente, con desesperación y con cariño._

_Jean se separo del agarre de Marco por detrás de su nuca. Estaba respirando agitadamente y tenia las mejillas completamente rojas de la sensación de emoción y amor que recorría su cuerpo por haber besado a Marco. Le había costado un año el haber logrado resolver que era lo que sentía hacia aquel chico con pecas. Jean sonrió y abrazo de nuevo a Marco, no quería dejarlo ir por nada. Sin embargo, rápidamente le recordaron que no estaban solos._

_Uno de los soldados se aclaro la garganta llamando la atención de la pareja de chicos. Estos notaron el como mas de 10 personas veían algo confundidas a Jean y a Marco. Jean rápidamente soltó su agarre del cuerpo de Marco totalmente apenado._

_El soldado le indico a Marco que volviera a marchar, que debían encontrarse con los superiores para aclarar ciertas cosas sobre los eventos recientes._

_Jean maldijo por lo bajo mientras veía como los soldados empezaron a avanzar al mismo paso lento de Marco que se acerco a el oído de Jean en cuanto paso por su lado._

_-Te explicare todo esta noche, bajo el cerezo del patio de entrenamiento. - dijo Marco en un susurro sin que los demás soldados lograran escuchar y siguió caminando sin mirara atrás mientras entraba por la puerta principal de los Cuarteles Generales. Marco no sabia que había tenido tremendo resultado en Jean, el cual se encontraba completamente sonrojado por el susurro que se había hecho contra su oído, dejándolo con una tremenda incomodidad en sus pantalones y una sensación de sudor frio por su espalda._

_Jean no se pregunto él como era que Marco sabia que había un cerezo en el patio de entrenamientos. Lo único que pensó era que no había ninguna duda de que ambos chicos se encontrarían esa noche en ese lugar._

* * *

_N/A: COFF * Si alguien se siente incomodo con el Yaoi JeanMarco se le recomienda discreción* COFF, están advertidos, no me maten es mi primer intento de escribir asi :B_

_La noche empezaba a reinar por el lugar mientras Jea esperaba lleno de nervios a Marco. Ya era pasada la media noche y la luna brillaba alto en el cielo. Las ramas y las hojas del árbol se mecían sucesivamente por la ligera brisa que pasaba entre las mismas. _

_Una sensación extraña recorrió por toda la espalda a él rubio mientras se recargaba en el cerezo, respirando con dificultad. Había estado distraído todo el día, pensando en Marco y que era lo que posiblemente podía estar sucediendo. Ni en su fantasía mas loca podía haber pensando en que Marco jamas había estado muerto._

_Durante todo ese tiempo que estuvo solo, incluso cuando parecía que no lo estaba haciendo. En la parte trasera de sus pensamientos siempre estaba pensando en él: en Marco. Su mejor amigo . ¿Mejor Amigo solamente? _

_Jean se ruborizo. Él se habia dado cuenta muy tarde de en que dirección estaban dirigidos sus sentimientos hacia aquel chico que como nadie habia logrado acercarse y penetrar las barreras emocionales de Jean. _

_Las mejillas del rubio destacaban por su ahora tono rosáceo mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. La luz de la brillante luna iluminaba casi todo su alrededor, asi que Jean se dirigió a la pequeña sombra que ofrecía el enorme árbol de cerezo detrás de él._

_Una persona lo abrazo por detrás y empezó a besar su cuello. Jean cerro los ojos mientras se dejaba llevar por el joven Marco que estaba besando su cuello con cariño. El rubio jamas había experimentado ninguna cosa parecida a esta. Su mente estaba nublada y no podía pensar con claridad. _

_-Jean- susurro el joven pecoso mientras paraba sus acciones y observaba a Jean con una sonrisa y la mirada llena de cariño. Ambos chicos cruzaron miradas. No ocuparon decir ni una sola palabra más. _

_Un beso los unía ahora. Sus dos bocas besándose suavemente, un beso que expresaba la tristeza que los dos habían sentido al estar separados; la felicidad de que finalmente se habían encontrado y más importante que nada: la felicidad de que sus sentimientos hacia el otro eran completamente correspondidos. Ambos eran amados por el otro. Ambos amaban a el otro._

_Marco solamente se detuvo para recuperar el aliento y hecho eso se traslado a el suave y expuesto cuello del rubio., succionando y dando pequeñas mordidas en la suave y tersa piel del cuello de Jean. Ambos estaban respirando agitadamente y llenos de emoción. Marco empezó a mover sus manos por el cuerpo de Jean. Su mano izquierda rápidamente se coloco por debajo de la ahora desordenada camisa blanca del rubio. Jean estremeció al sentir el tacto de la mano del chico sobre su abdomen, tocándolo con suavidad mientras Marco seguía utilizando su boca para dar pequeñas succiones en la misma zona que había empezado a atacar dese un inicio._

_Jean ni siquiera se atrevía a mirar a él chico pecoso. Sus mejillas eren color carmesí de la vergüenza y de la excitación que podía sentir creciendo cada vez mas dentro de su cuerpo por tan solo el tacto de Marco sobre él. _

_Derrepente y sin aviso, la mano derecha de Marco se dirige a la entrepierna del rubio. Dando como resultado por la sorpresa el resultado que Marco llevaba esperando desde que lo ataco por detrás besando su cuello._

_-Marco...- Gimió Jean al sentir la suave presión de la mano de Marco sobre su erección creciente. Su respiración era irregular y sus pantalones le empezaban a molestar. _

_Marco tomo la barbilla del rubio y con su mano dirigió sus propios labios contra los del rubio que exclamaba pequeños sonidos de placer ahogados por el beso apasionado que Marco el estaba entregando. La lengua del pecoso empezó a atacar la boca de Jean que sumisamente se dejaba llevar por el castaño, perdido totalmente por las sensaciones únicos que estaba sintiendo por primera vez en su vida._

_-Jean.- Dijo Marco dejando el beso y observando el rostro de Jean. Era oro puro. _

_Las mejillas del rubio estaban completamente rojas de excitación, sus ojos se encontraban como en un estado entre presente y delirando. Su respiración era agitada y todo en Jean indicaba que deseaba que esto sucediera mas que nada. - Te contare todo lo que a pasado.- Dijo Marco con intención de seguir divirtiéndose con el terrible y excitante estado del rubio. Marco empujo suavemente a Jean para que este se sentara en el césped, recostado a el enorme árbol de cerezo. El corazón de Jean latía con demasiada fuerza mientras veía a Marco sin entender realmente que era lo que le iba a hacer._

_-Todo empezó hace unos 6 años aproximadamente.- Dijo Marco con toda la naturalidad del mundo mientras que con su bota empezaba a frotar el paquete del rubio, Jean empezó a soltar ligeros gemidos mientras cerraba los ojos. Marco lo estaba provocando apropósito y eso no era justo. Los suaves gemidos que Jean había empezado a emitir sin notarlo solamente incitaban a Marco a continuar con el trato que le estaba dando, este siguió fritando su bota militar contra la ya creciente entrepierna de Jean – Annie, Reiner y Bertholtd se acercaron a mi durante los entrenamientos y me contaron acerca de mi condición.- Empezó a contar Marco aun provocando a el rubio, quería ver a Jean de rodillas, quería verlo rogándole que lo hiciera suyo. Los suaves y provocadores sonidos que salían de la garganta de Jean simplemente acaloraban aun mas a Marco, pero debía controlarse o la diversión acabaría muy pronto._

_Un muy alto y excitante sonido salio de la boca de Jean cuando Marco habia aplicado cierta presión sobre el punto sensible del hombre rubio que estaba a sus pies sumisamente._

_-Marco ... Por favor.- Susurro suplicante el rubio entre gemidos de placer mientras que su torturados seguía aplicando fuerza a segundos sobre su ya dolorosa erección que lo estaba matando de excitación. Le gustaba sentirse humillado de la manera en que Marco lo estaba sometiendo. Tal vez, al final de todo, Jean era un Masoquista._

_-¿Ehm? ¿Qué dices? ¿No quieres escuchar mi historia?- pregunto Marco sin prestarle atención a los sollozos que el rubio estaba empezando a soltar de la frustración. -¿ Oh sera acaso que quieres que haga algo más que hablar? - dijo Marco sugestivamente mientras que tomaba a Jean de las caderas y acercaba su cabeza a la entrepierna del rubio y frotaba su rostro contra aquel abultado pantalón militar. _

_-Marco... Por favor.- Dijo Jean en un susurro lleno de lujuria mientras veía adormilado el rostro de Marco observándolo con una sonrisa cariñosa mientras seguía restregando su rostro por su entrepierna volviendo loco a Jean. La fricción de sentir el tierno e inocente rostro de Marco frotarse una y otra vez sobre el pantalón solamente lo hacia sentirse mas acalorado._

_-No te escuche...- dijo Marco repentinamente parándose y acomodándose la ropa, como preparándose para irse – Creo que no es nada malo que me vaya, ¿cierto? - dijo Marco y fingidamente empezó a caminar hacia los Cuarteles._

_-No te vayas - Dijo Jean en un susurro lo suficientemente fuerte para que Marco regresara la cabeza y se mordiera el labio inferior._

_Marco recapacito acerca de todo lo que habia estado haciendo: sometiendo a Jean; y se dio cuenta de que el placer no era todo lo que quería de Jean. Marco quería amarlo como a nadie. _

_-No lo tienes que decir dos veces.- Dijo Marco con un sorprendente tono cariñoso mientras se quitaba la chaqueta. Hoy no iba a importar nada, hoy después de un largo año haría a Jean suyo y él seria de Jean para siempre. Porque Marco realmente amaba a Jean y tan solo tenia la esperanza de que el sentimiento fuera mutuo. Marco acerco su cabeza a las caderas de Jean y bajo los pantalones del rubio a sus rodillas, Jean pudo ver perfectamente como Marco se mordía el labio inferior mientras quitaba la ultima capa de ropa que lo separaba de la hombría de Jean que estaba apunto de explotar de excitación._

_Jean cerro sus ojos conteniendo su respiración mientras sentía el calor de Marco tan cerca de su miembro tan sensible que cuando la brisa lo golpeaba podía sentir una ola de emociones recorrer todo su cuerpo. Se tomo fuertemente de las raíces del cerezo en él que es se encontraba recargado con Marco entre sus piernas, intentando aferrarse a algo para asegurarse de que no estuviera soñando._

_Cuantas veces había fantaseado con escenas similares. _

_-Te extrañe Jean- escucho que decía el pecoso derrepente acercándose a el oído de Jean mientras que con su mano derecha estrujaba aquel miembro erecto, dándole un apretón._

_Jean gimió mas fuerte que nunca en toda la noche y estaba a punto de respondele a Marco cuando sintió como derrepente se sentía rodeado de humedad y de una sensación placentera recorrió todo su cuero. Cuando abrió sus ojos color ámbar pudo observar a un Marco que lo miraba con cariño mientras el pecoso se degustaba de Jean._

_Jean amaba a Marco mas que a nada en el mundo. Luego ocuparía sus explicaciones, esa noche lo único que quería era que Marco lo hiciera suyo. _

_Jean se vino en la húmeda boca de Marco con un grito de placer y con todo su cuerpo convulsionándose. Marco exprimió hasta la ultima gota del liquido blanquecino de Jean y se deleito degustandolo justo frente a los ojos de Jean, el cual aun esta semiduro. Marco sonrió con tristeza, lo observo con una mirada llena de cariño y le dio un húmedo beso a Jean._

_La palabras no fueron necesarias para que ambos supieran que era lo seguía. Sus mentes estaban perdidas en la felicidad y la emoción que sentían en ese momento. Marco tomo la mano de Jean sobre la suya. Una mirada se cruzo entre ambos y se miraron con las mejillas enrojecidas. Los ojos de los dos estaban completamente abiertos y brillantes, mirándose._

_Esa noche iba a durar mucho más, y a Jean le encantaba esa idea. Finalmente tenia a su Marco de regreso._

_Un pensamiento se formulo en la mente de Jean al mismo tiempo que uno en la de Marco. Un pensamiento que trasmitieron sin palabras pero con acciones._

**_Te amo Marco._**

**_Te amo Jean._**

* * *

N/A: Se, espero eso no estuviera totalmente horrible :S, es mi primer texto de ese tipo :B. En el siguiente capitulo esperen un poco de ReiBer fluff durante la gran sorpresa que van a recibir. Chao :B


	6. Camaras de Piedra

**DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes de Shingeki No Kyojin me pertenece, todos ellos pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.**

_NOTA DE LA AUTORA: __Este es un Fic experimental, __el __quinto __capitulo ya esta. Las opiniones y algunos datos que se presentaron en el capitulo pasado son suposiciones o historias y datos basados en suposiciones miás conforme a la historia. _

Por favor dejen Reviews, dando su opinión acerca de la historia :3 se aprecia el Feedback

_DEDICATORIAS: __A __cualquier persona loca que pueda estar leyendo esto , __lamento si no fue de su agrado el semi-smut del cap anterior , tenia que experimentar un poco con eso de todas maneras xD También__ , parece que últimamente todos los capítulos empiezan o con el atardecer a la distancia o con alguien despertando :B_

**ADVERTENCIA:**** Este fic trata sobre un AU paralelo a el Universo SnK, habrá indicios de varias re****laciones. ****Eren x Levi ****, Berth x Reiner , y Marco x Jean. **

**ATENCION: POSIBLES SPOILERS SI NO HAS LEIDO EL MANGA. **

**En este capitulo estará muy concentrado en la relación emocional que existe entre Reiner y Betholdt. **

* * *

******En el Presente**

Berth pudo observar como cierto rubio empezaba a despertar entre el lio de sabanas y cobijas que estaba en la cama de tamaño king size en donde el soldado armado los habia dejado juntos el día pasado. No pudo evitar sonreír, sin pensar en que esta tierna y conmovedora situación no habia sucedido en mucho tiempo. Berth no pensó el porque los habían cambiado tan repentinamente a una lujosa habitación, y mucho menos se habia detenido a pensar en que era lo que le esperaba a él y a su amado en el futuro.

-¿Berth?- escucho una voz proveniente de la cama y observo con una sonrisa melancólica a el rubio que lo miraba algo confuso atraves de las cobijas desordenadas que lo rodeaban. En sus ojos color castaño oscuro se podía detonar el sentimiento de confusión y de tristeza. Reiner jamas se dejaba a si mismo ser tan transparente en publico, era un lado de él que solo dejaba ver a cierto castaño que ahora se estaba acurrucando a su lado con una expresión de melancolía en el rostro.

Reiner cerro los ojos mientras que abrazaba a el castaño que lo estaba mirando directamente a los ojos. El rubio admiro durante unos momentos el rostro de Berth a su lado, amaba todo en él , incluso si no lograba recordar cuando lo habia conocido. Ese sentimiento de amor era la única cosa que podía recordar cuando habia despertado en aquella playa hace ya mas de un año. Junto su cabeza justo a un lado de la de Berth cuando las lagrimas empezaron a amenazar sus ojos. podía sentir la tristeza y la tensión en el ambiente.

Berth simplemente cerro los ojos, intentando asfixiarse en la cálida sensación de los brazos de Reiner rodeándolo. Intentando poder esconder sus preocupaciones en lo mas profundo de su mente. Pero estas no se iban. Berth rodeando a Reiner con sus brazos y lo atrajo aun mas asi él. Podía escuchar y sentir el lento bombeo del corazón del rubio, cuyo pecho estaba en contacto con el de Berth. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, simplemente permanecieron asi un par de minutos más. Respirándose el uno a el otro, ambos intentando ocultar los sentimientos de tristeza que los invadían en ese momento.

Las lagrimas empezaron a rodar por las ahora pálidas mejillas de Reiner. Su rostro enterrado en el cabello de Berth. Ninguno dijo ni una sola palabra, simplemente se abrazaron más fuertemente mientras Reiner comenzaba a sollozar en silencio aferrándose a el castaño. No quería soltarlo. Reiner tenia miedo de soltar su fuerte agarre del delgado cuerpo del chico. Tenia miedo de que volviera a suceder lo de la vez anterior.

Porque Reiner podía recordar eso.

Berth acerco el rostro de Reiner a el suyo, contemplando los ojos rojizos del rubio. Con el pulgar de su mano limpio una de las ya muchas lagrimas que bajaban por la mejilla de Reiner; le dedico una sonrisa triste y dirigió los labios de Reiner a los suyos en un beso que solo sabia a tristeza y desolación. Berth se aferro aun mas fuertemente a Reiner, intentando conservar su sentido de que era la realidad y que no lo era. Podía sentir como el pulso de su corazón rápidamente se desaceleraba, bajando su ritmo lentamente y sonrió con melancolía, una sonrisa bizarra en su rostro y una extraña risa saliendo de su garganta.

Ambos recordaban parcialmente el pasado, incluso si no podían admitirlo entre ellos. Ambos recordaban que era lo que habia sucedido en el pasado. Ambos podían recordar un evento que ninguno hubiera deseado recordar. Recordaban la miseria. Recordaban los sacrificios. Parecía que todo lo que eran capaces de recordar era cruel, una destrucción que era casi hermosa ante el buen observador. Sangre y dolor llenaban las pequeñas escenas que parecían sin control dentro de su vista. Muerte, muerte y destrucción por doquier. Todo esto por su culpa.

Pero también otra cosa que llenaba estos recuerdos. Existía otra cosa que hacia valer la pena todo los sacrificios hechos, toda la sangre, todo el dolor por el que habían pasado. Toda la culpa que los carcomía a ambos lentamente.

Existía siempre una persona a su lado, una persona que jamas dudo de ellos. Siempre existía esa persona que los seguía incondicionalmente , sin importar los obstáculos por los cuales habían pasado. Siempre habia existido una persona que se interesaba en ellos.

Esa persona para Reiner siempre fue Berth.

Esa persona para Berth siempre fue Reiner.

Sus manos se entrelazaron por debajo de las sabanas. Sus dedos fríos al tacto. La temperatura de la habitación rápidamente pudo sentirse helado. Los corazón de ambos chicos palpitaban lentamente mientras respiraban cada vez con menos frecuencia.

Estaban uno junto al otro, observando a el vació, como si no importara nada más que estar ahora uno a el lado del otro. Ambos estaban esperando a la muerte.

Sus ojos se cerraron mientras intentaban calmar sus pensamientos. Creían que finalmente les harían la gracia de poder parar de sufrir. Sus vidas habían estado llenas de sacrificio y traiciones. Jamas habían podido contar con nadie mas que ellos. Habían nacido el uno para el otro. Más sin embargo, nadie parecía poder comprendelos y mucho menos aceptarlos. Todos fingían, no podían confiar en nadie. Las personas eran seres que traicionaban a su propia conveniencia.

Berth apretó aun mas fuertemente la mano de Reiner cuando un pinchazo recorrió su corazón al derrepente sentir la helada sensación de un recuerdo. Reiner sujeto a Berth con aun más fuerza y se lamento todo lo que habían estado pensando. Jamas serian capaces de morir , jamas serian liberados de la aparentemente eterna tortura a la que estaban condenados. A la horrible maldición que tendrían que cargar por el resto de sus vidas.

La visión fue compartida durante esta vez. Sus dos corazones sincronizándose , sus mentes haciéndolos dormir. Sus corazón volviendo a su ritmo natural, sin dejarlos morir.

* * *

_Sus mentes se volvieron en blanco mientras ambos caían en un vació sin fin. Uno a lado del otro, tomándose de las manos, sin dejarse ir. Ninguno se iba a soltar, jamas lo habían hecho. Toda su vida estaba ligada uno a el otro. Porque asi es como es con las almas gemelas._

_Caían en un vació que era sofocante y parecía infinito. Caían a lo desconocido sin poder saber cuando acabaría su tortura. Muchas veces habían experimentado este mismo temor que los recorría a ambos de pies a cabeza. Muchas veces habían experimentado el como los recuerdos los atormentaban cada vez con mas frecuencia._

_El vació desapareció de sus alrededores para ser remplazado con una memoria. Esta vez ambos se levantaron del césped sobre el cual habían caído y observaron sus alrededores, identificando en que punto de su vida se encontraban. _

_Era su infancia. En la época en la cual se habían conocido._

_Berth se aferro fuertemente a Reiner, intentando reprimir las lagrimas que amenazaban a el chico con salir de sus ojos. La temperatura era helado y el viento era fuerte. Incluso siendo una memoria ellos podían recordar todo como si lo estuvieran viviendo._

_Podían sentir la brisa helada que les helaba los huesos. Podían sentir la tristeza y desolación de su exterior. Las casas todas perfectamente acomodadas mientras que las calles estaban completamente vaciás. _

_Reiner tomo a Berth de la barbilla y planto un beso sobre los labios del castaño mientras le dirigía una sonrisa de comprensión. Cuanto antes acabaran con el recuerdo lo antes podrían despertar eh intentar volver a casa._

_Las hojas de otoño se movían por la calle gracias a el viento, dando como resultado que el único sonido que se podía escuchar en la calla fueran los golpes secos de la misma contra __las piedras que señalaban el camino._

_Berth y Reiner empezaron a desplazarse por el lugar, siguiendo el camino que conocían a la perfección. Empezaron a caminar hacia la casa donde todo habia empezado. Donde el caos se habia desatado._

_La casa se encontraba en un aparente silencio. Parecía que estaba completamente abandonada, más sin embargo, los dos chicos sabían a la perfección que la casa estaba de todo menos vaciá. Ambos entraron por atraves de la puerta, después de todo era tan solo una memoria que quería mostrarles el porque los habia traído a ese lugar._

_Bajaron por unas escaleras que parecían ocultas. Completamente imposibles amenos que ya tuvieras el conocimiento de su existencia. Bajaron por las escaleras de madera. Los nervios atormentándolos mientras bajaban a le temible oscuridad que los rodeaba por el estrecho lugar por donde bajaban._

_La humedad se podía sentir en el aire mientras sus alrededores cambiaban. La paredes se convirtieron en piedra y todo su alrededor empezó a hacerse aun mas frio que el exterior de la calle donde estaban hace escasos minutos._

_Tocaron finalmente el suelo frio de piedra. Su alrededor estaba completamente en las penumbras. Ni una sola fuente de luz se encontraba en aquella húmeda cueva a la que habían llegado. Más ellos no necesitaron ninguna luz para guiarse por aquel horrible lugar que habían recorrido mas de una vez en el pasado. _

_Ambos empezaron a caminar por la penumbra, uno a el lado del otro. Sintiendo la respiración agitada del otro conforme caminaban __por los fríos pasillos tallados en la piedra. _

_A la distancia se podían escuchar leves sonidos de personas que estaban en sufrimiento. Un pinchazo recorrió los cuerpos de los chicos al saber exactamente de quien provenía ese sonido de dolor. Venia de una cámara a la derecha. La misma en donde , atado a una silla de madera estaba un joven Reiner._

_El rubio tendría unos 8 años. Sus ojos detonaban el inmenso dolor y sufrimiento por el cual estaba pasando. Sus brazos esforzándose en desatarse de las cadenas que lo mantenían quieto en la silla. Sus alaridos de dolor rápidamente empezaron a incrementar su volumen, conforme su dolor se acrecentaba. Su rostro estaba lleno de sudor. Sus brazos y piernas estaban llenos de marcas rojas._

_Las lagrimas habían empezado a salir de los ojos de Bertholdt al ver la tan familiar escena. Se aferro a la camisa de Reiner y sollozo sobre su pecho. Sintiendo como el brazo de su Reiner lo rodeaba y lo sacaba de la cámara donde se habían encontrado. Nada de las escenas que podían remotamente ver serian bonitas. Los dos sabían esto a la perfección, pero aun asi, también sabían que para poder terminar con la pesadilla deberían ver todo lo que la visión quiera que observaran y vivieran nuevamente._

_Reiner empezó a susurrar palabras que tranquilizaran a Berth, le decía lo mucho que lo amaba y le daba palabras de aliento para que acabaran con el recuerdo lo antes posible._

_Berth observo los ojos de su amado Reiner aun con los ojos llorosos y pudo ver el dolor que pasado por ellos, atormentándolo. Mas sin embargo Reiner no lloraba, solo intentaba consolar a Berth para poder continuar con el tenebroso y doloroso recorrido que aun los esperaba por delante. _

_Siguieron por el pasillo de piedra que ambos ahora identificaban como el pasillo de los recuerdos. Sus memorias siempre los llevaban ahí. Siempre les mostraban cámaras de piedra llenas de sus peores o sus mejores momentos. Juntos o separados. Siempre terminaban siendo dolorosos._

_La segunda cámara se regia enfrente de ellos, y ambos entrelazaron sus manos aun con mas fuerza, aferrándose el uno a él otro con todas sus fuerzas. Pero ninguno estaba esperando ver la escena que tenían frente a sus ojos cuando observaron la cámara de piedra frente a ellos._

_La cámara parecía infinita, en un prado verde lleno de césped. Podían escucharse dos risas infantiles a lo lejos y pudieron observar un viejo árbol de Roble que con su gran altura proporcionaba sombra a los dos pequeños que jugaban por debajo de él. Eran un pequeño rubio que parecía sonriente y lleno de vitalidad; un pequeño muy alto de cabello castaño oscuro y nariz algo larga. Ambos tenían expresiones de completa felicidad mientras jugaban a un tipo de cacería extraña mientras atrapaban las ojos que caían del árbol. Sus risas sonaban tan inocente y llenas de alegría que casi pudo haber querido volver a esa época. Cuando Reiner y Berth no tenían ningún tipo de preocupación ni ninguna obligación. Los tiempos en donde no sabían la verdad._

_Los dos niños, cansados del esfuerzo que aplicaban al atrapar cada hoja , se sentaron en las raíces del roble justo bajo su sombra mientras respiraban agitadamente con sonrisas en sus rostros. Los dos pequeños se tomaron de las manos y se sonrieron el uno a el otro. _

_-Reiner – una voz infantil resonó por el recuerdo. Reiner se estremeció al escuchar la infantil y joven voz de Bertholdt dirigiéndose a una versión mas joven de si mismo.- ¿Prometes jamas alejarte de mi? ¿Como todo hacen? _

_-Lo prometo Berth – dijo un Reiner mientras estrujaba con fuerza la mano de su entonces mejor amigo. Le dedico una enorme sonrisa, de esas que hace muchos años habían dejado de aparecer en su rostro . - Jamas te dejare solo. Lo prometo Berth._

_Entonces ambos chicos, que habrían de tener más de 7 años se acercaron y se dieron un beso en la mejilla con la mayor inocencia del mundo. Ambos completamente sonrojados._

_La visión se desvaneció, dejando a los dos chicos de 19 años en medio de la oscura caverna. Ambos con lagrimas en los ojos y las manos entrelazadas. Aun observando hacia el lugar hasta donde previamente habia estado la visión._

_Los dos salieron de la cámara, aun en shock por haber visto aquella olvidada escena. Eso habia sucedido tan solo un mes antes que la escena de la cámara pasada._

_Siguieron caminando para encontrarse con la ultima cámara del pasillo. Tomaron una gran respiración y después de un intercambio de miradas finalmente entraron a la escena._

_Una mujer de edad avanzada guiaba a un joven Berth __atraves de las oscuras y poco iluminadas calles de la ciudad. El joven castaño estaba vestido pobremente con un saco demasiado grande para él remendado con parches de tela en ciertos lugares. Debajo vestía simplemente con una vieja camisa blanca que ahora era casi gris, unos pantalones cortos que se encontraban rotos. Alrededor de su cuello tenia una vieja bufanda amarilla que seguía acomodando conforme seguían caminando, el chico intentando hacer que la bufanda cubriera su rostro del frio que soplaba fuertemente en el ambiente._

_-Vamos cariño, sigue caminando. - Dijo la mujer con una voz monótona dirigida hacia el pequeño que la seguía de cerca. Los ojos de la mujer parecían apagados, como si estuvieran muertos. Este hecho obviamente no fue notado por el pequeño niño que la seguía. Sus ojos castaños llenos de terror por la increíble y fría noche que los estaba atormentando en ese momento. _

_Al final de la fría calle se podía observar una casa iluminada. Ambos entraron solo para encontrarse nuevamente con una escena que era casi imposible olvidar. _

_Dentro estaban 5 hombres, todos con las caras cubiertas por telas negras. Detrás de ellos , Bertholdt pudo observar como un cuerpo se encontraba inconsciente en el suelo. Le costo un segundo identificar quien era aquella persona. Sus ojos se encontraban cerrados, sus extremidades estaba colocadas de manera innatural. Su cabello rubio estaba desordenado mientras respiraba irregularmente._

_Un escalofrió helado recorrió el cuerpo del chico mientras identificaba a su mejor amigo Reiner inconsciente en el suelo._

_-¿R...Reiner? - susurro horrorizado Berth mientras se alejaba de la mujer y corría en auxilio de su amigo. Las lagrimas habían empezado a correr por sus ojos cuando dos hombres lo agarraron de los hombros, levantándolo por encima del suelo: evitando que corriera a un lado de Reiner._

_Él chico peleaba por liberarse de los hombres. Sus lagrimas y ruegos eran inconsolablemente dolorosos._

_-¡Por favor! ¡Déjenme verlo, él... Reiner me necesita! ¡Por favor! - exclamaba el pequeño aun luchando con su infantil fuerza para liberarse de aquellos hombres. Su fuerza rápidamente decayendo conforme pasaban los minutos._

_Los sollozos del joven no paraban, sus palabras seguían diciendo las mismas cosas que eran irrelevantes a él parecer de los hombres. Uno de ellos le entrego una pequeña cantidad de billetes a la mujer que habia guiado a Bertholdt a la casa. La mujer abandono la casa sin dudar ni un solo segundo._

_La ultima imagen del recuerdo fue un sollozante Bertholdt siendo amordazado mientras él y Reiner era cargados y llevados a él sótano. La vista del pequeño poco a poco desvaneciéndose al negro._

* * *

Los dos chicos abrieron los ojos ante el abrupto sonido de alguien entrando a su cuarto. Era uno de los soldados que se veía molesto.

-Levántense Bellos Durmientes.- Dijo él soldado mientras los sacaba de la cama y los dirigía hacia la puerta.- Es hora de que entiendan que es el dolor. Su destino acaba de comenzar.


	7. Palabras en la piel

**DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes de Shingeki No Kyojin me pertenece, todos ellos pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.**

_NOTA DE LA AUTORA: __Este es un Fic experimental, __el __sexto__capitulo ya esta. Las opiniones y algunos datos que se presentaron en el capitulo pasado son suposiciones o historias y datos basados en suposiciones miás conforme a la historia. _

Por favor dejen Reviews, dando su opinión acerca de la historia :3 se aprecia el Feedback

**ADVERTENCIA:**** Este fic trata sobre un AU paralelo a el Universo SnK, habrá indicios de varias re****laciones. ****Eren x Levi ****, Berth x Reiner , y Marco x Jean. **

**En este capitulo estará ****concentrado en Hanji y como están yendo las cosas en casa.**

* * *

En el Presente

-Entonces, después de haberlos estado entrevistando justo cuando te fuiste llego Alek y me contó que se encontró otra cosa extraña al sur de donde encontraron a Annie.- Hablaba Hanji con Levi con un tono de emoción mientras intentaba contar correctamente la historia.

Observo de reojo a su amigo antes de continuar.

El pequeño hombre estaba a un lado de la ventana, observando el exterior con la mirada perdida. La tristeza lo rodeaba a mas no poder, como nunca antes en el pasado. Hanji sabia exactamente que era lo mantenía a Levi tan preocupado y tan sombrío. Por primera vez en años, Rivaille era completamente transparente para todos.

Hanji dio un gran suspiro y supo de inmediato que a Rivaille no le importaba en absoluto escuchar el nuevo descubrimiento de Alek y ella, asi que Hanji simplemente se acerco a donde estaba Rivaille y se quedo a su lado.

-Levi...- empezó a decir Hanji intentando ayudar a su amigo en los momentos tan difíciles que estaba sufriendo. Intento acercarse y abrazarlo, pero el hombre de inmediato recupero la compostura y se alejo de ella.

-Debemos ir con Erwin, seguramente va a querer entrevistar a nuestra amiga Leonhardt y a ti también con respecto a lo que Alek y tu encontraron. - Dijo Levi mientras se acomodaba su chaqueta y empezaba a caminar por el pasillo en donde se encontraban. El sonido seco de sus botas contra el duro suelo resonaban con eco en los pasillos. Hanji rápidamente se apresuro a seguirlo en un suspiro de exasperación.

Estaba cansada de no poder ayudar a su amigo. Porque Levi jamas dejaba que sus problemas fueran visibles para los demás y Hanji estaba harta de intentar ayudarle. Si Levi quisiera ayuda de alguien ahora él debería pedirla personalmente.

Finalmente llegaron a la oficina de Erwin. Su comandante estaba leyendo papeles y llenándolos al mismo tiempo. Seguramente eran los papeles con respecto a la pequeña expedición.

-Oh, Rivaille... Hanji, pasen. Tomen asiento.

Los dos entraron a la oficina y se sentaron en donde Erwin les habia indicado. Hanji se sentía completamente nerviosa por el como iba a explicar que era lo que Alek y ella habían encontrado ya que no era para nada sencillo de explicar. Rivaille permanecía callado, inexpresivo como siempre, pero Hanji podía sentir que por dentro estaba devastado y él no poder ayudarlo le dolía en toda su alma.

_Es él el que no quiere tu ayuda. _Se recordó con amargura.

-Hanji... Te hice una pregunta- Erwin hablo con seriedad dirigiéndose a la castaña.

-Oh, lo lamento.

-¿Que fue lo que encontraron tu y Aleksei?- Nuevamente Erwin formulo la pregunta esperando que la castaña fuera directo a el punto y no como acostumbraba, que era hablar de muchas cosas para terminar diciendo lo que se le pregunto hasta el final. Después de tantos años habían aprendido las maneras de los demás asi que Erwin también pudo notar que habia algo raro en Levi, pero no podía descifrar con claridad que.

Hanji se levanto y se aclaro la garganta. Empezó a contar que era lo que habia sucedido desde el punto de vista de su amigo Alek: el que habia encontrado el objeto.

* * *

_-__Vamos Alek, tenemos que ir a ver a la que regreso.- Le habia estado insistiendo Fran durante unos minutos desde que se habia enterado que uno de los Shifters habia regresado, apareciendo de la nada. - Ademas, Erwin te llamo para que fueras y revisaras el terreno, ¿no? Dejame ir contigo, de todas maneras eres demasiado infantil como para investigar todo tu solo._

_-Fran...- Alek suspiro con exasperación ante las palabras de su subordinado y finalmente cedió antes las incesantes palabras de su amigo. - Esta bien Fran, ve a preparar nuestros caballos, Erwin va a ir en unos minutos a el lugar donde apareció la chica._

_Los ojos azules del rubio parecían brillar innaturalmente cuando salio corriendo a las caballerizas. Alek simplemente empezó a caminar hacia la misma dirección, esto iba a ser un viaje bizarro._

_En este ultimo año todo habia sido bizarro, ahora que lo pensaba desde la desaparición__todos habían estado actuando mas raro de lo común. Todos siempre estaban asustados y ¿porque no estarlo? . Las cinco personas mas fuertes de la humanidad habían desaparecido derrepente, entre el humo y rayos eléctricos. _

_Todos estaban completamente aterrados, claro, todos menos él y Fran. Porque aunque quisieran decirlo, lo que ellos sabían tenia que ser un secreto hasta que no tuvieran otra opción._

_Los pasos del pelirrojo habían llegado al exterior y pudo ver a el pequeño grupo que iria a ver a la chica. Observo que Fran ya estaba sobre su caballo y le indico donde estaba el de él. Subió con cuidado y empezó a cabalgar por detrás del resto del grupo, al frente iba Erwin pero no habia ningún rastro ni de Levi ni de Hanji. _

_Con razón habia sido llamado, Erwin solo lo llamaba si Hanji esta indispuesta._

_-Alek, ve a revisar el perímetro. Cayeron varios rayos y tenemos que ver todos._

_-Si, Comandante. - Alek dijo y empezó a cabalgar hacia la izquierda con Fran siguiéndolo de cerca. Rodearon todo el perímetro y lograron encontrar cuatro puntos carbonizados que rodeaban el lugar en donde el mayor rayo habia caído. _

_En el primer lugar Alek logro encontrar lo que debía ser un pedazo de teléfono celular. Algo muy extraño realmente, aquí no existían los teléfonos celulares. _

_Alek se paro en seco y observo con miedo a Fran el cual observaba el teléfono que tenia en las manos, ahogo un grito al darse cuenta él también de que era lo que estaba sucediendo._

_-Eso no es de aquí..._

_-Nadie tiene que saber de esto Frannie.- Susurro el pelirrojo mientras guardaba el celular dentro de su chaqueta. Procurando que no fuera fácil el decir que estuviera ocultando nada._

_Siguió cabalgando hasta el segundo punto carbonizado, lo único que habia en ese lugar era lo que se podía decir, un brazo carbonizado. La carne estaba humeante y derritiéndose, aun caliente. Lo primero que notaron fue que no era el brazo e una chico. Pertenecía a un chico, eso era algo seguro._

_Siguieron el camino. Llegaron a el tercer punto y lo que encontraron fue algo incluso más aterrador, encontraron un torso. Igual de humeante, igual de carbonizado que el brazo. No le pres__to atención a el hecho de que era un simple torso, si sus sospechas eran correctas todo dependía de lo que hubiera en el ultimo punto._

_Alek estaba correcto. Era un cuerpo. No uno completo pero eran tres partes de un cuerpo. _

_Un brazo, un torso y una cabeza. _

* * *

-Alek encontró lo que parece ser pedazos de un cuerpo desmembrado.- Dijo Hanji con toda la seriedad del mundo- Los que han traído las partes no han comunicado que conforme el rostro y la complexión que se logra apreciar en e torso, el cuerpo podría pertenecer a otro de los desparecidos.

-¿Que?- Levi dijo rápidamente metiéndose a la conversación. El miedo se detonaba en su voz y sus ojos no eran inexpresivos como siempre.

-Se cree que las partes del cuerpo pertenecen a el soldado Marco Bodt. Uno de los 5 Shifters que desaparecieron hace un año exactamente.

Hanji pudo escuchar como su amigo se relajaba un poco, seguramente por enterarse de que el cuerpo no era de cierto castaño de ojos verde esmeralda.

-¿Me estas diciendo que Bodt esta muerto?

-Al contrario, ahora viene la parte interesante Erwin. - Hanji sonrió al saber que ahora venia la parte mas curiosa de toda la historia- El cadete Kirstchein se conocía por llevar una "relación cercana" con el soldado Bodt. Al presentarse le los restos el negó rotundamente que fuera Marco, indicando que incluso si su cara era igual, habían otras cosas que no concordaban con el estado de Bodt días antes de la desaparición.

Erwin se quedo en silencio intentando llegar a comprender a que demonios estaba intentando referirse la castaña. No lograba a entender del todo pero una parte de su cerebro hizo click al conectar los puntos.

-Me estas diciendo que es una persona que era exactamente igual a Marco Bodt, hablando de lo relativo del chico.

Hanji asintió con una sonrisa bizarra en el rostro mientras seguía hablando.

-Eso no es todo Erwin. El torso del chico tenia lo que parece ser una especie de tinta en la piel. ¿Puedes adivinar que texto estaba escrito en su cuerpo?

-Paralelo A. - Dijo Levi rompiendo el silencio mientras se daba cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. No era bueno, no era nada bueno que ese torso tuviese las mismas palabras que estaban tatuadas a los cuerpos de los cinco sujetos de prueba que habia llegado en una especie de intercambio decidido por algo superior a ellos.

-_Paralelo A._ - concordó Hanji.

* * *

N/A: Capitulo corto, ya lo se pero esto ocupaba estar en un solo capitulo. :D El siguiente capitulo lo subiré la siguiente semana, con suerte antes *cruza los dedos *. todo esto de los paralelos es confuso, lo se, pero poco a poco todo tendrá sentido. Gracias a todos los que siguen la historia.

P.D. Perdon por el super mega atraso de esta actualizacion pero habia estado ocupada, tambien con el lanzamiento de las dos nuevas historias :D


	8. Marcas

**DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes de Shingeki No Kyojin me pertenece, todos ellos pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.**

_NOTA DE LA AUTORA: __Hace mucho que no hago una actualización decente de esta historia. Así que aquí esta -w-_

Por favor dejen Reviews, dando su opinión acerca de la historia :3 se aprecia el Feedback

* * *

-Arriba, arriba pequeño. Es hora de que enfrentes tu destino, raro.- Eren se despertó de golpe al escuchar la abrupta entrada de un hombre a la habitación. No era el mismo hombre que lo habia llevado a la misma, eso estaba seguro.

Abrió los ojos y pudo ver como era casi sacado a rastras de la confortable cama.

Eso estaba sucediendo, en definitiva. Existían millones de posibilidades acerca de que era lo que podía remotamente estarle esperando al salir por esa puerto.

Pero no tenia opción alguna.

Pudo escuchar los sonidos de mas gente caminando por el pasillo, atraves de la puerta abierta pudo vislumbrar a Eren siendo escoltado por otro soldado. Su estado habia mejorado notablemente, como seguramente también habia sucedido con Marco.

El muchacho se levanto y noto que extrañamente sus ropas habían sido cambiadas, ahora lo que vestía eran unos pantalones grises y una camiseta de color crema. Tenia puesto unos tenis para correr y su corazón dio un vuelco mientras se daba cuenta que la ropa que vestía estaba hecha básicamente para que el pudiera correr.

Se paro de golpee y inconscientemente se dejo guiar por el soldado (ya ni siquiera sabia como llamarlos) atraves del pasillo. Su mente semi nublada por la extraña situación en la que se encontraba.

Entraron a una habitación, Marco pudo ver como estaban formados en una linea sus amigos. Bertholdt y Reiner estaban juntos, como era algo usual en todas las memorias de Marco; Eren estaba también parado cerca, observando con temor la habitación donde se encontraban.

Marco empezó a examinar todo mientras el soldado le indicaba que se formara a lado de Eren, era una habitación completamente blanca. Lo único que parecía destacar era una silla de cuero negra que estaba rodeada de unas mesas con aparatos bizarros.

Un escalofrió recorrió toda la espalda baja de Marco.

Unos pasos se escucharon y pudo ver como una persona entraba por la puerta. Su boca se quedo abierta al ver quien era aquella persona.

_Esto debe ser un chiste. _Marco se dijo incrédulo. _Esto debe ser un maldito chiste._

-Muy bien. - La mujer en bata blanca empezó a caminar dentro de la habitación y se coloco enfrente de los cuatro muchachos, levantando la vista de unos papeles que tenia en la mano.

Sus lentes se desacomodaron un poco asi que un gesto rápido los coloco nuevamente sobre el puente de su nariz. Una sonrisa bizarra se poso en su rostro mientras empezaba a analizar físicamente a cada uno de los chicos.

Las mangas de su bata blanca estaban arremangadas por encima de los codos y se podía leer perfectamente un tatuaje que decía "Paralelo A, Jane Smith"

-Mi nombre es Jane Smith, soy proveniente de este Paralelo. - La mujer se presento con aquella voz que Marco reconocería en cualquier lugar, esa mujer de alguna manera era exactamente igual a la mujer castaña que ya conocía desde hace mucho tiempo. De alguna extraña manera , esa mujer era idéntica a Hanji Zoe. - Soy la líder de este proyecto y me encantara poder marcarlos a cada uno de ustedes con su estado impuro.

Lo dijo de una manera que no sonaba en absoluto incorrecto, como si todo esto fuera una cosa que ella hiciera día a día sin ningún problema moral.

Marcar a las personas. Marco pudo deducir que se refería a tatuarlos.

Habia logrado apreciar que todas y cada una de las personas que habia encontrado a lo largo de ese año que habían estado en este mundo: todo, absolutamente todos tenian un tatuaje con las mismas dos palabras iniciales. Paralelo A.

Ninguno entendía que era lo que estaba sucediendo. Todo era tan extraño y bizarro al mismo tiempo.

Incluso si los otros tres chicos no podían recordar con claridad todo el pasado, Marco estaba completamente seguro que una parte de ellos reconocía en cierta manera a la mujer castaña con lentes.

Un soldado hizo avanzar a Eren en dirección a la silla negra. Los ojos verde esmeralda del muchacho brillaban con terror mientras con cautela se sentaba en la silla indicada, colocándose de manera que el soldado fue capaz de colocar una especie de aparato en su brazo. Rodeándolo al completo.

-Solo tardara unos segundos el proceso de Marcamiento. - dijo Hanji, no , Jane Smith al muchacho ojiverde que la miraba confuso. Marco pudo suponer que una parte de el le decía que ya habia conocido a la mujer solo que en circunstancias completamente distintas, es más. En un mundo distinto.

Un sonido chirriante lleno la sala mientras Eren daba un alarido de dolor. Un escalofrío recorrió toda la espalda de Marco mientras observaba el aparato extraño trabajando sobre la piel de su amigo Eren.

Tinta negra empezó a dibujarse en la cálida tez del muchacho segundos después de que una gota de sangre fue absorbida por el mismo aparato. Como comprobando el Adn del mismo.

Esto extraño de sobremanera a Marco. Desde hace mucho tiempo habia desarrollado habilidades para poder sobrevivir sin ser descubierto.

Después de todo el era el líder de en ese entonces Shifters. Había sido un buen líder, organizando a Annie, Bertholdt y Reiner. Aunque claro, todo habia ido horriblemente mal cuando la revolución dentro de las murallas habia comenzado.

Todo el caos se habia desatado, todo fue horrible.

-Sigues tu muchacho.- Escucho como una voz lo sacaba de su trance mental de recuerdos. Eso era muy común durante ese ultimo año.

Marco se movió diligentemente ante las suaves instrucciones de su soldado. Pudo notar que era el hombre que lo habia tratado amablemente. Cuando se sentó en la silla dedico unos segundos a observar los rasgos que eran notables en el, sus ojos eran de un tono castaño claro, casi llegando a ser amarillento ámbar.

El corazón del muchacho dio un vuelco cuando esos ojos le resultaron tan familiares. Eran tan similares a los de sus memorias, pero el sabia que aquel hombre no era Jean en absoluto. Ese soldado tendría al menos mas de 40 años.

Su brazo se vio envuelto en el mismo aparato que habia visto antes.

Una sensación de calidez envolvió a Marco. Él sabia que sus ojos no detonaban temor, ni miedo como los de Eren. Estaba completamente seguro que sus ojos detonaban una sola emoción , sorpresa.

Una sensación punzante recorrió todo los nervios de su brazo. Dio un pequeño alarido de dolor mientras sentía como una pequeña aguja se introducir un segundo en su torrente sanguíneo, probablemente tomando una muestra de sangre.

La aguja salio y entonces una sensación extraña recorrió su piel. Una sensación liquida pero a la vez punzante, pudo sentir como poco a poco las letras de su nueva marca se iban delineando en su piel.

Finalmente todo dio su fin y el brazo de Marco se vio libre de aquel extraño objeto. Observo su brazo con curiosidad y pudo leer las palabras a la perfección : Paralelo G. Sujeto 2.

Se levanto de la silla y miro a la señorita Jane Smith, ella sabia algo que todos los demás no. Eso era algo evidente en su mirada.

Marco sabia eso porque los ojos castaños de la mujer tenian ese ligero brillo. El mismo brillo que Marco habia deslumbrado en sus propios ojos tantas veces en el pasado cuando se miraba en el espejo.

El mismo proceso de repitió con Reiner y con Bertholdt. Ambos muchachos tenian un semblante mas sombrío que lo regular.. Sus miradas parecían vaciás y Marco solo pudo suponer que habían tenido un flashback mientras dormían.

Ellos habían contado todo acerca del pasado a Marco, todo lo que habían pasado antes de llegar y romper el muro Maria. Una historia que aparentemente las únicas personas que la conocían estaban o muertos o eran Shifters.

Estaban mas silenciosos que nunca, no hicieron ni un solo sonido cunado el proceso comenzó. Después de todo como aquel viejo dicho que solía decirle su padre, el pensamiento es el silencio mas profundo.

Los cuatro muchachos habían sido marcados. Todo con las mimas dos palabras. Paralelo G.

-Muy bien muchachos. Es hora de que se unan a sus rivales en este pequeño juego que nos gusta llamar entretenimiento. - Jane hablo con soltura y una sonrisa bizarra en el rostro, comenzó a analizar sus papeles nuevamente. Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. Dos de los cuatro soldados presentes siguiéndola en silencio.

Una puerto pareció aparecer de la nada, o al menos Marco no la habia notado previamente cuando habia entrado a la habitación. La puerta se abrió y los dos soldados restantes empezaron a escoltar a los cuatro muchachos atraves de la misma.

El pasillo estaba frio. No habia ninguna ventana ni ninguna puerta. Las seis personas caminaron uno detrás del otro envueltos en un silencio sepulcral.

Marco no sabría poder decir cuanto tiempo estuvieron caminando, pero el trayecto en aquel gélido pasillo parecía infinito.

Finalmente pudo ver como al fondo del mismo parecía haber una especie de sala de estar, hecha de madera. A primera vista cualquier persona pudiera haber sido una casa cálida, pero lo único que Marco sentía de ese lugar era frio y crueldad.

Los dos soldados desaparecieron derrepente, dejando a los cuatro confusos muchachos en aquella casa.

Una televisión de plasma en la pared de encendió derrepente.

Era el hombre que habia matado a Annie, su mirada era completamente inexpresiva mientras observa a a cada uno de los muchachos con atención.

-A llegado su hora de jugar, pequeñas ratas.


End file.
